Through Hell to Heaven
by Songarri0125
Summary: Constantly being plagued by nightmares, Riolu Aura, the shadow Pokemon, must journey through the realm of distortion in order to understand the mysterious of his dreams, as well as cleanse himself of his past mistdeeds. Will he survive the trials?
1. Dreams

Inspired by the story of Dante Aligerhi, "The Inferno", I made a parallel version of it using my OC Pokemon characters. I also admit to possibly be using bible quotes in this story. I claim no ownership to the bible or the work of Dante Aligerhi. Also, The honchkrow known as Matthew, belongs to his original owner from deviantart known as Behind tG. I thank her and claim no ownership over her pokemon.

"Are you sure you wish to go through with this?" the navy-black honckcrow spoke flatly, but with a hint of uncertainty. I understood the fear behind his voice; the chances of me survivng this was slim, but I had no choice. If I didn't go through this, the nightmares will never stop and I'll never be freed from my past. I wish not to put my family through this-it's already bad enough that they feel useless by not being able to help.

"It's the only way." I whispered with sorrow in my throat.

Matthew did not say a word. After minutes had passed, Matthew began his descent, all the while casting me sympathetic looks. Despite how things were I was grateful for what he was attempting. As we dived into the world that lied under us, the shadows that lurked inside of me began to form. The wails of the innocent, the cries of the cursed, and the howls of the three who stalked me in my sleep: Entei, Raikou, and Suicune. Even as the wind whisked past my face, I could still sense the presence of the guardians from the east.

Once we finally landed on the earth, Matthew gave a curt nod with his beak. I looked in the direction he was facing and my breathing nearly stopped. Standing in front of us was a cave that stretched as far and wide as a snorlax, with branches that seeped into the cracks and leaves that began to shrivel. My body began to tingle with unease, my heart started to pulse even faster, and sweat continued to streak down my face. Stood before me was the cave that the three guardians chased me into. The same cave that I would see in my nightmares-the very entrance into the World of Distortion.

"So..." I whispered. "This is the entrance?"

"To some." Matthew answered. "The cave that you see before you is said to have existed only in myths. It is the only entrance to the world of distortion that can still be traveled through physically. In olden days, it was used as a sort of punishment or spiritual journey; today, it has been cleared off from civilians due to fear of being engulfed by the evil that lurks inside."

I continued to stare into the dark parts of the cave. Although my eyes could not see anything move, I could still smell something dark and foul lingering in the shadows. I turned toward Matthew and was almost shocked to see his eyes narrowed, his feathers were bristling, and his position was that of a predator ready to strike.

It would appear that my honckrow companion had some ties to this place.

I knew it was none of my concerns, but I decided to ask. "You've been here before?"

Matthew regained his composure but still looked troubled.

"I have." he nodded. "A long time ago, I was not who I am today; I did not know what I wanted out of life and I was known for getting frustrated and wrathful very easily. Because of that, I have injured a few of my friends, and in return some Pokemon won't dare come near me. It was then that I heard of this place and decided to enter, in hopes of cleansing myself and finding out the answer I desperately needed.

" I barely survived the harsh challenges, but in the end I was transformed!"

Matthew held out his navy blue-red wings and allowed the summer breeze to pass threw them. His eyes glowed like an energetic eevee and his white chest fur tingled with excitement.

"I felt rejuvenated! Almost as if I was reborn from the shadows of doubt and into a world of glory and peace!"

I almost flinched at the sight of Matthew's sudden change in mood. He saw the expression on my face and returned to his normally calm self-feeling a bit embarrassed.

"Anyway," he continued. "would you mind, Riolu Aura, if I ask you why is it that you would want to enter this place?"

As soon as he answered that question, memories from those nights returned. I was traveling through the forest at night, with no light to show me the way. In the mist of the shadows, three beasts attacked me. One was as fierce as the flames of the sun, the second one moved as swift as lightning, and the last one was as courageous as the northern winds. They charged at me with no hint of mercy and I was powerless to stop them. I desperately tried to escape from them, but they would always appear at the last minute, charging me in the opposite direction. As they came behind me in hot-pursuit, I found myself facing the entrance of an eerie cave. When I turned around, I was shocked to see the three beast glaring at me-wanting me to enter the cave. With a closer look, I was able to see their faces.

Entei of the West. Raikou of the East. And Suicune of the North.

I tried to ask them what it was that they wanted from me, but my voice felt weak and unable to work properly. They seem to have noticed my difficulty, so they spoke for me and didn't waste time. When they spoke, it sounded more like a warning instead of a message:_ 'Go forth, Pokemon of the shadows, and be prepared to face that, which will scar you forever.'_

Afterwards, I would awaken from my sleep, drenched in sweat and tears dripping from my face.

It had happened three times the first week. My mate, Jolt Jolteon, tried to persuade me into confesssing to her what I have been seeing, but I couldn't; all I could tell her was that something was calling for me and I had to see it. She hated the idea of me having to face this alone, but understood the fact that neither her, nor anyone else, could help me except for myself. I soon went to seek council with my exended family for help. Voltclaw Luxray and Fireblaze Blaziken were quite taken in with the problem I was facing after I told them. Since they were unable to decipher the message, they advised that I seek out someone who may.

_ That's why I sought out you._ I turned to face the honchkrow who I had looked up to. Out of the few Pokemons' I knew, Matthew was the very few who, not only accepted me, but has also shown that he cares about me; unike those who has shown fear and hatred toward me and the rest. He has shown me years worth of knowledge and power, and has also helped me cope with the painful memories of my past. I am grateful for what he's done. _I am hoping you will be able to help me once more, friend._

"My dreams are telling me to." I finally spoke.

Matthew looked puzzled, but didn't show it.

"I don't know who, or what, is doing this to me, but it would seem that the guardians from my dreams are wanting me to pass through this cave."

"It could still be dangerous." Matthew warned. "Even I nearly died from it."

I nodded in response. I knew full-well the dangerous of this cavern, but I couldn't turn back now: I would either enter into the world of distortion and face possible oblivion, or turn back and allow these nightmares to plague me for the rest of my life.

I chose the first ultimatum.

"Wait!" Matthew screeched.

I turned around at the shout of my friend and was shocked to see him place his cross necklace around my neck. At first, I was surprised by his action, but was kept silent when he lifted his talons up to speak.

"You may need this more than me, Aura." He spoke calm but serious. "What you will see once you enter into that realm is nothing short of madness and insanity. Depending on how things turn out will determine your fate: live or die. The best I can do is hope for the best and pray to Arceus that you prevail."

I was deeply touched by his words. Sudden valor resonated in me at the words of his encouragement. I looked into the sky to see that the sun was past setting and that dusk was beginning to set. I bid my friend farewell and dashed into the world of anarchy and misery. I did not dare turn back my head to see if he was still watching me; if I did, then I wouldn't be able to keep moving forward. I had no knowledge of what to expect once I cross the border, but I knew I couldn't turn back now. For better or worse, I had to see this through because if I do, I will have found that light that was lost in my dreams.


	2. Entrance

I found myself engulfed in the shadows. I could see no light before me, nor behind me-only complete and utter darkness. My heart grew fearful and filled with dread at the thought of being swallowed in this cursed realm with every step I took. I felt for the cross that Matthew gave me and clenched it for protection against any evil that dared cross my path. Although the thought of being forsakened in this world of despair caught my thought, I continued on, determined to find my way out of this world. When I could not move no more, I stopped and collapsed onto the pavement where I found myself being swept away into the corrupted world. With one final breath I sent a prayer in hopes of being spared from my execution: "Arceus, the creator of all, I beg of you-save me from this misery!" I mind became clouded with evil thoughts and my body went still from the cold.

Suddenly, I heard the voice of a creature.

"Rise, O cursed soul. 'Tis not your time to wither away."

My strength miraciously returned to me and I found myself confronted by my savior. Standing before me was a massive breast with long brown fur and a thick mane that covered its neck. Black cuffs were wrapped tightly around its legs and gray plates appeared under its cream-colored belly, face, and back, where a cape of smoke fummed from its back. It's red face was hidden behind a three-pointed yellow crest that illuminated in the darkness and its eyes burned like the flames from a valcano. It smiled darkly at me as my arms trembled uncontrollably; as I gazed into the beast's scorching eyes, memories from my dreams appeared before me. It became clear that this was the same creature that harrassed me in my dreams-the same one that tormented me and forced me to come here: Entei of the West.

"It would seem that you have finally decided to come then." it spoke in a masculine tone.

I bit back the retort that was dangerously close from escaping my throat. After all, I was just saved by one of the servers of Ho-Oh, so it would've been impolite to make threats-even though it was the same creature that constantly appeared in my dreams.

"Entei of the West," I mock-bowed toward the legendary Pokemon. "It is _truly_ an honor."

The fire-type saw through my imitation but chose to ignore it. He turned in the opposite direction and beckoned me to follow him. After what felt like days, I finally asked him what I've been needing to know.

"If I may, Entei," I began. "Where is it you are taking me?"

Without turning to face me, Entei answered my question with a question of his own.

"Is this not where you wanted to go in the first place?"

The lion-like creature came to a stop with me still behind him. I was bewildered as to why we weren't moving, but he held up a palm to silence me. Without my knowledge, Entei unleashed an ear-splitting roar that would have caused any Pokemon to collapse in pain. I winced at the pain of it all, but remained standing. When he had finished, a light appeared before us and it grew until it exploded before us.

When I opened my eyes, I felt my mouth gape with shock at the sight of the colossal-sized door that appeared before us. Ancient markings were written on all six sides, it was marble-based color with a shade of platinum, and in the center of it were scriptures that swirled around the knob of the door. My body felt numb and my breathing became slow as I continued to marvel at this blessed artifact. Entei noticed my expression and nodded in approval.

"What stands before you is the gate to the other side." Entei began. My eyes shot toward him and I awaited for every word he had to say. "This is were all those who have lost their way in the world and allowed themselves to be corrupted by evil go when they have no place to go to. Here, they will be cursed, tormented, and tortured for the rest of their existance until they no longer exist, for that is the law governed by Giratina the Traitor. This is the _true_ entrance to the other side-This is the gateway to the realm of distortion!"

As I looked in awe at the sealed door, I could already smell the scent of something wretched and foul lurking inside. I felt as if something was strangling the very life from my throat and I ears resonated with pain at the sound of the cries and anguish of the fallen. I felt my legs shake with fear as they threatened to drop to the murky floors that I stood on, but remained strong and vigilant. Only the voice of Entei brought me back from realization.

"Aura, the path you are about to travel is a perilous one. Many have come, but only few have finished; even now, the chances of your survival is not great. In this world, you must abandon all fear, cast aside your dark thoughts, and abandon all hope if you wish to survive in this world of madness."

I stared at the legendary as if he had struck me with one of his paws. The very thought of abandoning the remainer of my faith in a place like this sounded ludicrous, if not unthought of. My paws coiled around the necklace in a tight embrace as I remembered all those who had always been there for me when I needed them; they gave me the courage to move on from my previous life and gave me a reason to keep living. I couldn't do that to them-no matter what may befall me.

"To abandon my hope would mean abandoning my family, Entei," I spoke clearly at the legendary Pokemon of fire. "I shall not commit such a thing."

Entei looked surprised-proud actually-of my bold statement and decision. With an understanding nod, he pointed in the direction of the door. Standing before it was a black, shadow-like Pokemon with a white fog-like cape billowing from its head, blue eyes and a red growth covering its neck. Long black tatters hung from its shoulder and a ripped cloak appeared where its legs should have been at. My heart immediately froze at the sight of the creature; I have heard stories of him, but never thought I would meet him.

"Darkrai the Reaper." Entei bowed respectedly toward the legendary dark-type Pokemon.

He turned his attention at me before speaking with Entei once more. "Is this the Pokemon that was requested to come here?" he asked in a hollow whisper.

Entei nodded.

Darkrai began to inspect me as if I were a mere collection in his eyes. Once he was finished, our eyes met and I could feel his very life-force merging with mine. "You are a strange one." he spoke at last, surprising me. "A heart that had been shallowed by darkness, and yet is able to withstand the light; both, but at the same time, neither."

I was rather confused by the reaper's statement, but simply nodded and bowed. Afterwards, we both turned toward Entei, who was beginning his descent into the darkness. I was about to call for him, but the claws of Darkrai stopped me from moving. Entei turned to look at me and I could see that his eyes burned with understanding with what I feared for.

"This is where we part ways, Riolu Aura," Entei spoke strongly. "I leave you in the care of Darkrai. Take care."

And with that, he burst into flames and was no more. All that stood now was Darkrai and I. He turned toward the gate while I stood there, lost in thought. I was sadden to see Entei disappear; there were so many questions I wanted-needed- to ask him, but now that chance was long forgotten.

"Do not fret, young one," Darkrai brought me back to reality. "There are many chances to take in life. You just have to wait. Now then, shall we depart?"

I realized that he was talking about entering through the gate: fear, dread, fright. All of this and more coursed through me at the sight of that cursed door. I contemplated on backing away and escaping this place, but then my memories turned back to the promise I made to the others. Matthew, the others, and Jolt were waiting for me and I couldn't go back until I have discovered the secrets to these dreams that haunt me. Meeting the eyes of Darkrai, I cast away my doubts and gave the Pokemon a curt nod. He chuckled at my decision-not out of mockery, but with pride.

"Well said."

Raising his hand into the air, the symbols that were inscribed onto the door glowed to life. They changed into many colors and peeled off of the door. I watched in awe at Darkrai's ability; as he did so, he spoke in an ancient tongue, foreign to my very own ears. Once he was finished, the symbols disappeared and the door slowly creaked with life. It soon opened completely and I felt a blast of negative energy pass through me. Pure evil coursed through my very body as if attempting to take control over me; resisting the urge to fall victim to the temptations, I turned toward Darkrai who was waiting patiently for me. I had no idea what would happen if I go through this gate, but I couldn't turn back now. I was determined to face all the unseen challenges that lay before me and I would soon be cleansed of the darkness that still lingers in my heart.

"I shall be your guide from here-on-out." Darkrai whispered. "It will be my soul task to guide through all seven stages so that you may be able to save, not only yourself, but those you hold deeply in your heart."

He held out his hand in the direction of the open door.

"Shall we make our way?"

I nodded in agreement. "Lead the way."


	3. Luxuria

I found myself surrounded by exotic plants as the reaper and I continued our march through this eerie forest. My mouth gaped open in awe at the sight of the trees that seemed to touch the every sky itself. All around me, flowers of divers color and pattern surrounded my feet and berries from different origins hung from the trees. Still, I sensed something unholy and alarming trek down my spine with every step I took. Although the scenery looked majestic and peaceful, I could still detect evil spirits spew around me; as if a poison was leaking from the ground that I now walked.

Not being able to bear the silent, I called out to my guide. "Darkrai, where, precisely, are we?"

"All answers shall be answered in good time." he whispered without turning to face me. "Remain patient."

Patient was something I could handle, but the anxiety I felt as we continued to move began to take control over me. As we moved deeper into the forest, I began to realize something about this realm-something dark and evil. With every glance I would see movement farther away: the grass would dance wildly, flowers' petals would weep, the fruits would turn purple and rot, and the trees would moan in agony. When Darkrai had stopped, I found myself in a deeper part of the forest. The ground was a mixture of black and red and the spikes that shot up from the soil would ooze with blood. Something was truly amiss.

With a beckon of his fingers I was beside him. In front of us stood a boulder-size rose that remained wrapped in its own petals. Its color was that of crimson red, its body was neon green and its vines spread across the floor. We watched silently as the rose began to stir viciously from the inside and its petals began to wilt. The flower began to bloom and I witnessed a Pokémon sitting patiently on the stigma of the blossom. Her body was a mixture of hot-and-pale pink, and her large eyes glowed dark green.

My mouth dropped in shock as I whispered the name of this legendary Pokémon: "Celebi the Traveler."

When she toward Darkrai, her expression was joyful and bliss. When she saw me it became sour and bitter.

"Celebi," Darkrai bowed respectfully toward the legendary Pokémon. "Thank you for revealing yourself to us."

She giggled in response.

"Oh, Darkrai," she spoke in a cheerful tone. "There's no need for that; I was already told of you and the Shadowaura's arrival. It is I who should thank you for coming."

She turned her attention back to me and I flinched at her sudden change in faces. Her voice became seductive and her eyes resonated with cruel humor. I was horrified by the sight of this Pokémon who claimed that she was in fact Celebi. From the stories I had read, Celebi was the guardian of the forest and traveler of space and time. She is the messenger of Lugia and resides in the southern part of the world; the Celebi that I saw before me was nothing like the one I heard from. She placed her three-fingered hands on her chest and smiled mischievously toward me.

"Surprised?" she whispered, as if she read my mind. "I suppose you should be. Unlike some Pokémon, we, legendaries, are able to take on a multiple of personas'. The persona that you know me by is the forest guardian or the messenger of Lugia. In this realm, I am one of the seven rulers of the distorted world. That would also explain why I look different-understand?"

I nodded in response and she smiled warmly at me.

"Now that introductions are out of the way," She began. "Allow me to introduce to you my kingdom." Her paw moved from tree-to-tree and fruit-to-fruit. She chuckled darkly to herself as she sung a melody of madness. I looked toward the reaper for assistance and he sent silent words of encouragement for me to speak.

"If I may, Celebi-"

She shot death glares at me and growled. "That's _lady _Celebi!"

I held my ground, but still felt immense energy-all negative-push through me. "Alright, then, Lady Celebi," I repeated. "Tell me: what is this realm that you rule over?" She smirked at my question and I could tell that I wasn't going to like her answer.

"This place that you now stand in is my domain-the fist level of the distorted realm." she smiled sadistically, as if she had just slaughtered an entire village of innocent lives. "This is the realm of Lechery!"

Sweat began to pour over my face as the legendary Pokémon held her paw into the air. Instantly, the sound of morphed into screams and shrills of the suffering. All around me were the faces of Pokémon who were encased into the trees and their agonizing expressions plastered on the outer part of the bark. The flowers that surrounded my feet turned crimson red and vines from the tree rained down on us. My mouth became dry and my face pale as I witnessed a multitude of Pokémon entangled in the spikes. They called out to me for help and I was almost compelled to save them, but Darkrai grasped my shoulder and forced me to watch the cursed soul's punishment go underway. I watched as the vines forcibly entered the Pokémon's veins and drain away their very life. As the very last of their essence drained away, the vines turned red and the trees began to change; they took the form of the Pokémon they just absorbed and their expression remained bound to the bark.

The vines released the lifeless corpse and it enveloped the floor in an emerald green dust-the flowers bloomed red then green soon after. I cocked my head to see that the queen of Luxuria was now inches from my face and a pleasurable grin was plastered onto her flawless face.

"Just like a poison that courses through the veins, so is the power of lust." she whispered before taking a bite out of a berry that had turned rotten with purple. "Those who were unable to control or relinquish their sexual nature are cast down here: rapists, desirers, and those who betray their love for another-are all condemned here for the rest of their days. For their crimes in their previous life, the sinners are to be drained of the very life they wasted away and transferred into the forest you see before you. It is then, that their bodies are returned to the soil from which they came, and their souls are trapped inside the trees-to give nourishment and life to this realm. Once the tree grows old and vanishes, the spirit that was trapped inside disappears as well."

I remained stun at this revelation. Celebi had already finished her berry before continuing. "If you wish, you may snap a bark off one of the trees; you shall hear their cries and revealed, a mist of white shall appear and tell you of their past misdeeds."

She pointed toward one on the far north. With approval from Darkrai, I rushed toward the bark and peeled away a piece of its bark. A thunderous screech found its way into my ear as blood began to seep. When I regained focus, I was confronted by a mist as white as snow. As I gazed ever so close at the clear smoke, I was surprised by the form it began to take; what now stood before me was an ivysaur scarred with regret and anguish. She bore the half-covered heart shape on her forehead. Her leaves had all, but fallen, and the petals that had not withered away were left tattered and destroyed.

"Petalstorm!"

Despite the condition she was in, I could tell that this was the same ivysaur I knew by Petalstorm. Sudden fury coursed through my veins as I turned to face the two legends who'd dare to stand there with blank expressions. Just as I was about to make a remark, Darkrai had stopped me with a cool, warning glare. I held my tongue, but still shot malice glares at the time-traveling Pokémon.

"Calm yourself, young riolu," he spoke as if he understood what I was feeling. "What you see before you is a ghost from a possible future. In the world of distortion, you may come across spirits who still live, but now resides in the afterlife-it is to show a possible outcome for what will happen if said Pokémon journeys into either planes till his or her judgment has been carried out."

As he spoke, I watched helplessly as the spirit of Petalstorm continued to beg for forgiveness until she returned to the tree, from which she came from. I turned toward the legends and spoke with words still inflicted with sorrow and hurt.

"Why her?" I asked desperately. "This Pokémon has done nothing, but save lives as atonement for her misdeeds. She done everything she could to save a Pokémon from dying-whether good or bad, she had stride to do the right thing. She has saved my life countless times, yet she is to be condemned to this realm; that is ludicrous! She does not deserve this punishment!"

Moments passed before any of the two spoke. Finally, when Celebi has risen, her eyes glowed with sympathy.

"Desire of the flesh is not the only form of lechery, Shadowaura," she placed her paw on my cheek. "There are others."

I looked confusingly at the female legendary before she continued to speak.

"What you say is true-he does not deserve this form of punishment. But what you fail to see is how she does it. The one you call, Petalstorm, has a great sense of devotion toward you and the rest, as well as her reason for living. Her sin is for loving you and her responsibility more than she loves the creator of all, Arceus. Her form of lechery is that of loving someone more than herself or the creator she is to worship; she, in a sense, lust for everyone's well-beings than she does for Arceus."

She took a step backwards from me before continuing. "She remains scarred by events that continue to haunt her. In response to it, she has discarded her life and continues to serve the injured and broken at a level higher than that of a legendary. By giving into her own form of lechery, she has already condemned herself to this horrid place." I thought this over and was shocked at the discovery of Petalstorm's own form of lust; for all the times that I've known her neither me nor the others had ever noticed this side of her. Were there secrets that we all were keeping from one another?

Images from my past began to return and standing in front of me was my mate-my beloved, Jolt Jolteon. She was the only Pokémon I ever loved, and to this day it has not changed. At first, we were bitter enemies, now we are bound by an oath between two lovers. Despite the knowledge that her parents, her sisters, and even few Pokémon will consider her an outcast for loving a creature like me, she still chose me over anything else; she gave me her heart and in exchange, I gave her mine.

I looked back toward Celebi, who beheld a face that knew of things I did not.

"Tell me," I asked the queen of lechery. "Is it wrong to love a mate...at a state of high value?"

She smiled sympathetically toward me before speaking.

"'Tis wrong to put someone at a higher status than yourself and those around you." she spoke solemnly. "But to care for someone at a level equal or higher to Arceus is a sin of its own; to treat and respect someone just like how you wish to be treated is worthy of the creator's love."

I felt as though a boulder had just been lifted off my shoulder at her words. I thanked her and she began to giggle with no way of controlling herself. I turned toward Darkrai, who began his descent down the next level of the distorted realm. Just as I was about to follow him, my arm was grabbed by the paws of Celebi. When I looked her in the eyes resonated green and were full of wisdom.

"Be forewarned," she whispered. "You shall come across many traps and lies as you progress through this world-be vigilant and never lose yourself."

I was about to question her as to why see would say such a thing, but before I could, she had already released me and vanished. As I stood there, lost in thought as to what had just transpired, I heard the call of my guide and took off toward him.


	4. Invidia

The intense heat that boiled from underneath my feet began to peel at the flesh of my skin. As Darkrai continued to navigate our way through the distorted world, I looked in horror at the domain of this realm: Molten magma spewed from the unclosed caves from the ceilings, lava swirled violently in a pool of their own blood, and poisonous gas being expelled from the fiery ocean. Although the reaper had assured me that we would be safe, I still felt uncertain; the hardened earth that we traveled on was sturdy, but whenever lava would splash against it parts of our raft would break away. That made me nervous.

To distract myself I turned toward my guide. He must've noticed my intentions because he turned his head completely around and answered my question.

"We have traveled deeper into the distorted world-it is here that we are in the second level of the plane."

"How many levels is there, spirit?" I asked.

"There exist seven-one embodies the original elements that existed for eons: grass, fire, water, wind, lightning, psychic, and earth. With every floor we pass through you will be greeted by the rulers of the distorted realm and they, alone, shall teach you the meanings of this world. You will also witness, with your own eyes, the punishment of those who can never atone for their sins. Be forewarned though, as we move deeper within the plane, you will come across unspeakable evil believed to exist only in sleep."

His eyes resonated with fear-fear that I would fail and would be lose my way inside this forsaken world of damnation. He wanted to know if I would still continue knowing full-well that I could fall. The offering sounded tempting and I considered taking it. But then I thought about the nightmares I would dream of, and of the promise I made to everyone who was waiting for me. If I were to back away now, then everything I promised would have been for nothing. I made my decision as I glared audaciously toward the shade.

"It's too late to turn back now." I whispered. "I made a promise to myself to see this through, and I intend to keep it."

As I stared daringly into the reaper's eyes, I could see a shine appear in the very depths of his irises; as if he found it humorous that I would dare to journey through this hellish world. At least he showed some signs of believing in me.

Just when I thought things had calmed down a bit, I was proven wrong.

Shouts of agonizing pain filled my ears as I looked down with shock. Shades of previous Pokémon filled the lava lake and flailed their paws, desperately, in an attempt to escape. One in peculiar caught my eyes. His grayish white feathers were halfway submerged in the pool of fire, his charcoal talons flung furiously for anyone to grab him, and his golden-bronze flashed with a burning desire to live.

_Fireblaze!_

Ignoring the warning gaze from the reaper, I dashed to the edge of the raft and held out my paw for my former mentor and friend to grab hold of. They were inches from touching when all of a sudden, I felt the grip of cold, lifeless, palms touch my shoulders; one moment I was close to saving someone dear to me, the next I was staring into a pair burning blue orbs.

"Do not act so foolish," Darkrai scolded darkly. "If you allow yourself to be tricked by these illusions, then you will be consumed by the madness of this world."

I looked at the spot where Fireblaze's talons were once visible. They had already sunk back into the burning ocean, and if it wasn't for the reaper to keeping a strong hold on me, I would've jumped into the lava in a fruitless attempt to save someone who was not really there...yet.

"I was summoned to be your guide, Shadowaura," he whispered more calmly before turning in the opposite direction. "I cannot save you if you continue to fall victim to your own emotion; you will come across painful visions that will tempt you and so you must always be vigilant-never drop your guard, understand?"

I remained silent for a moment as I continued to stare at my blistered hand, which was now beginning to heal. It was infuriating to be lectured to, as if I was some uneducated youngling, but the older Pokémon's words did make since. If I didn't remain focus on what was truly important, I was going to end up dead-if not worse. It was going to be difficult to withstand the images that would appear before me in the form of my friends, as well as carry with me the sins of my past, but it couldn't be helped. I had to keep moving, no matter what!

The reaper turned back toward me with words of warning lingering on his tongue. "Be prepared, Shadowaura. We are here."

I was about to ask to stop calling me by _that_ name, but instead I remained silent at the mention that they had arrived at one of their assigned locations.

As if summoned, an enormous eruption exploded in front of us and from it was a Pokémon I never dreamed to meet. Bronze-colored plates covered his entire body from head-to-toe as hot lava pulsed through the cracks, he stood as tall as Darkrai on all four but stretched even wider, and his eyes blazed multicolor flames and black soot oozed from his mouth. The Pokémon that now stood before us was the same one that was taught under the guidance of Groudon of the earth. The same Pokémon that was said to have been the source of life to all fire-type Pokémon-I knew immediately that it had to be him.

"Heatran of the flames," Darkrai bowed respectfully toward the ancient Pokémon. "It has been too long."

The legendary Pokémon continued to eye the reaper suspiciously as though he were a stranger to him. When it appeared that he knew who it was his hardened lips began to form into what appeared as a smile. Lava began to spill from his mouth and his voice sound dry and ragged.

"Aw, Darkrai," Heatran rasped. "It is good to see you. And it would appear that you brought a-" Heatran stopped in mid-sentence as his eyes met with mine; I felt like turning away to avoid the fierce gaze that was burrowing into my pelt, but I discarded my fears and held my ground toward the beastly Pokémon. As he stepped off his platform, the magma that surrounded us began rumble with rage and the shades that surfaced screeched in anguish. Our faces were now inches from touching, and that alone was enough for the blisters to begin appearing on my face. He continued to inspect me until his multicolor eyes turned black. He sniffed at my now burning pelt before huffing out poisonous gas into my face and making a low gurgling sound that must have been a growl of some sort-a _vicious_ growl.

"The Shadowaura," the legendary Pokémon glared darkly at me with the intention to wanting to kill me. "What would a cursed soul like you be doing in a place this-especially when it is not your time yet?"

I was about to reply until Darkrai held his ghostly claw in front of me in silence. I obeyed his instructions.

"The Pokémon that stands before you wishes to pass through the realm of distortion in order to better understand himself." he spoke to the elderly fire-type. His eyes went from the reaper's, to mine, and then back to his, with what appeared to be a look of intrigue plastered onto his hardened face. "I was chosen to lead him through all the kingdoms that exist in this world and act as a guide for him."

Heatran took every word in and contemplated on whether or not to allow this. With every glance I felt as though I was about to be executed right on the spot. After what felt like eons, the legendary Pokémon opened his eyes and nodded in approval of the reaper's decision. When he looked toward me, I could sense a mixture of humor and enjoyment glow behind his radiated irises. All, of which, was mischievously evil.

"Very well," Heatran spoke loud enough for us both to hear. "I will allow you to continue on your journey, but first..." he turned his sight back on me and I felt as though he was attempting to steal the very life out of my body. "Allow me to educate this "creature" on the laws of this plane, if you don't mind?"

I was shocked to see that my guide had agreed to the legendary Pokémon's terms.

"Then let us begin!"

The legendary Pokémon stood over me like a master standing over his apprentice. His eyes burned with determination and judging by the way he was looking at me, he showed no desire on showing any mercy on me.

"The plane that you find yourself in is the second level of the distorted realm-the Sea of Jealously!" Heatran roared while pointing his head in the direction of the flame-colored magma. As I looked farther into the pool I could see the shade of Fireblaze, rising and falling in an attempt to escape from an inescapable prison.

"Any questions?" he bellowed.

I looked at my paw to see that it was still scarred from being burned. After turning toward the elder Pokémon, I gathered what little of my courage and spoke.

"The blaze Pokémon, also known as Blaziken Fireblaze," I began. "What will be the cause of his punishment?"

Heatran did not answer my question. Instead, he looked at me as though the answer was written on my face; when I did not speak, he released a tiring sigh before speaking.

"Envy, in its own form, is a feeling of resentment toward another that had been aroused by jealousy." Heatran rasped with every sentence he spoke. "Whether out of wealth, status, or fame of another person, the sin of jealousy shall take over, and over time it will consume its host and cause him to perform heinous acts of fraud, treachery, and even murder."

His multicolor eyes turned back toward the magma that held its captives trapped inside before speaking. "It is here, that they are thrown into this molten river of fire in an attempt to purge them of their envious souls; since it was their jealousy of their fellow neighbor that lit the flame of envy in their hearts, it is hear that they must be burned for their unholy crime."

"Then what of Fireblaze?" I questioned with a need to know the truth. "What form of envy has he-will he-be damned of, while in the living?"

"He is already on the path," Heatran whispered with a hint of sadness in his voice. "His form of envy is that of jealousy toward a neighbor and friend-it is you."

My mouth fell from my face at this sudden revelation; the very thought of my most trusted friend falling victim to this world because of some unknown jealously he has toward me drove me to dismay. For in all my years of being with him, I had never sensed any presence of envy seep from within his bones. What other secretes were he and the others withholding from me.

"Your times spent with your friends had clouded your ability to sense the inner thoughts of those you hold dear." Heatran interrupted me from my thoughts. "That is one thing you should never do. Tis a shame, though. Despite all the things you and your friends have done, you all have attempted to redeem yourself in any way you could; it's unfortunate that you all may end up in this world."

I ignored the legendary Pokémon's open comment and demanded him to answer his question. "How can that be? What reason does Fireblaze have for being jealous of me-we have been comrades for a very long time and had respected each other since!"

The magma Pokémon looked sympathetically into my angry eyes as he spoke. "Jealousy occurs anywhere, even between friends. Though he does not show it, the one known as Fireblaze keeps his sin of envy chained tightly inside his heart: scarred by past events that he had yet to recover from, his heart and soul remained shattered and lost. As years go by his sadness morphs into anger, as he watches others pass by him full of life and joy-one being you. Although you both remain friends, the fact that you have a mate that remains alive and loves you equally has continued to plague his heart for many seasons."

As I continued to listen to the words of the fire-type it dawned to me that every word he spoke seemed true; I began to understand more about Fireblaze. Years ago, while he and I were still considered criminals, he had fallen in love with a Gardevoir named Athena. She worked as a healer for the injured shadow Pokémon and test subjects that would have a chance at survival. She was also one of the scientists in charge of subjecting dark essence into the prisoners we would capture and bring in. Her attitude was often nonchalant, if not, cynical, as she showed little regards to her subjects-let alone those whom she is required to save. But that didn't bother Fireblaze. He was still committed into making Athena hers.

Of course, she would not dare express any form of emotion while in public. In fact, the only time she would return her affection to him was when they were alone; I was the only one to find out because I would secretly spy on them. They appeared inseparable to one another and I almost felt..."happy" for them. Unfortunately, that day came and ruined them both. Just like us, Athena grew disgusted of the things she was forced to do and regretted having to help the syndicate with their plans. She agreed to assist us in causing the insurrection to happen and did her part in saving the jailed Pokémon. But alas, Arecus can be cruel at times. Athena was killed by falling pillars and we were forced to leave her; neither Fireblaze nor Athena's daughter, Kirlia Calypso, had ever fully recovered from the event.

It then dawn to me how he and I understood each other so well. We both suffer from a form of envy. Insecurity: we both felt as though we didn't belong in this world, we had no reason for being, and secretly loathed those who cherished their lives more than we ever did. That was, until, I was saved by the two people I cherish most. Pikachu, who was still a pichu back then, guided me away from my dark thoughts and into a place I could live happily in. And Jolteon, my future mate, been by my side for all those years and helped me conquer the evil that originally existed in my heart-they both rescued me from myself. Sudden regret took over my heart at the thought of not being able to save Fireblaze, who had suffered more than I. How selfish could I be.

"Hard, is it not?" Heatran asked me.

I was silent.

"Having to face the sins of your comrades, as well as your own? Life is a difficult thing to face, for you must go through many hardships in order to gain much wisdom and heart. But you-" Heatran's rocky paw placed itself on my chest and his eyes glowed with much wisdom. "You can do just that! Learn from your mistakes, your friend's mistakes, and use that knowledge to help you better yourself."

The warmth that radiated from his paw merged with my flesh and I could feel myself changing into something else. I know longer felt afraid or intimidated. I felt empowered and given the strength to face many challenges that laid ahead of me.

"Come, Shadowaura." Darkrai called my name. "It is time me make we make our leave."

He placed his claws on my shoulder and beckoned me to follow him. We thanked Heatran for his time and he summoned stone-made raft for us to travel on. As we sailed farther away, I looked back toward him and saw how his eyes flashed the colors of red, the color of jealousy. A thought crossed my mind as to why he looked at me with such urgent. It was as though he wanted me to accomplish something of great importance, but what? I looked toward my guide and, something told me that he knew what was happening here. I knew I would have to speak with him later on if I were to understand my reasons for _truly_ being here.


	5. Gula

Heavy rain continued to pelt down upon us as we continued to make our way through this desolate realm. The sound of ice crackling from with-under my lower paws grew with each step I took in this frozen wasteland, and it soon became unbearable to see through this blinding shower. Instantly, I felt myself become unbalanced as the lower part of my body slid off the path and onto the slippery slope; thankfully, the reaper was there to catch me.

"Watch your step." he warned.

I nodded in thanks.

After he helped me to my feet we continued to our walk through this stormy weather. Hours had passed us by the time we had came to a stop and what I saw both beautiful, but also nightmarish. Hundreds, upon hundreds of glaciers stood as high as mountains and stretched as far as canyons. My mouth gaped open at the sight as I fell to my knees in utter disbelief. I would have continued to stare at the far-off mountains if Darkrai hadn't been there to pick me back up.

"Arise, Shadowaura," Darkrai whispered. "It's not yet time to stop."

He picked me up and we made our way down the path. The lower part of this region looked filthy and tainted. The smell was a mixture of rotten berries and corpses. The air was tense and it grew darker with each passing seconds.

"Spirit," I called out to my guide. "What realm be this that makes it so cold and lifeless?"

"Exist, this place, is the realm known as gluttire." Darkrai rasped. He pointed his fingers in one direction and my eyes followed it. There, I was a group of Pokémon viciously fighting each other in an attempt to take the other's life. As I looked on at this barbaric scene, one of the shades had fallen and the other two began tearing at their fallen comrades skin and gorging down on his flesh. Bile immediately filled my mouth, but I forced myself to swallow it back down and continue to watch. With closer examination, I discovered that their ribs stuck to their own body and they looked thinner than they should have been.

"These creatures, who'd dare uphold their own rations from the needy, are left imprisoned in this frozen waste pool, where they will forever be cut off from the food that they were originally blessed with." Darkrai went on, with hints of disgust lingering in his voice. "Here, they wander aimlessly in search of food while their bodies slowly transform into a walking corpse.

"In their desperate attempt, they will resort to pure cannibalism to stay alive-all in a hopeless attempt of surviving."

He beckoned me to follow him and I did so, but I could not help myself from watching those savages consume one of their own; it reminded me so much of myself.

As soon as we stopped, we came across a rushing riverbed that traveled downward through the frozen land; it radiated dark crimson and it smelled of rotten corpses. Ignoring the foul odor that radiated from the sinister liquid, I looked deeper into the pool for closer examination. Nothing seemed abnormal at first, but then something appeared from out of the bloody river. A creature that was neither-but at the same time-alive jumped from out of pool and stared frantically toward me. Half of his face was dissolved with only pieces of its skin still attached. Pieces of the creature's bones appeared on certain parts of its body: half of the lower jaw was visible, three of its ribs hung from where its stomach should have been, parts of its hands had decayed to the point that it was beginning to fall, and one of its eyes were missing; if I had been a second slower, then the unholy beast would have dragged me into the pool with him.

I continued to eye the river of blood suspiciously before making my way next to my guide. My heart refused to slow down after being faced by that encounter. I still felt as though that thing would appear again. Still, I felt as though that creature knew me-almost as if it was trying desperately to communicate with me. I looked toward my guide for answers, but he simply stood there and said nothing. I was about to questioned his actions but was cut off by an ear-splitting cry.

Bubbles started to form on the surface of the river, then a shadow began to form from underneath, until finally, a large platform formed in the center of the water. The reaper made his way toward the platform and beckoned me to follow; I disliked the idea of having to travel while on this raft, but I had no other options to choose. The currents suddenly grew calm as we traveled silently through the bloodied river. I gazed at the reflection of the water and saw numerous souls pass by-all begging for release from this eternal anguish. I looked toward the shade once more to ease the silence and sure enough, his eyes were focused on what was in front of us.

"We are here." he whispered at last.

In front of us was an enormous space of open water that was contained behind three large walls of frozen ice, stained with blood. In the center of it all, rose a Pokémon born from the seas. The creature's body stretched as long as the mountains that surrounded it. He resembled that of a hybrid whale with small dagger-like teeth, two separate tails that curved upward, and two fins that resembled hands. Red markings appeared on his violet-colored body, and his eyes glowed a mixture of amber and yellow. The beast looked down at us and I felt as though it would've devoured us both

"Who dares enter my realm?" the legendary Pokémon growled.

"It is I, Kyogre," Darkrai said.

_Kyogre, of course!_ I thought. I looked back toward the beast and sure enough, it was him. Kyogre of the seas was one of the legendary Pokémon who had help create the world planet. He was the one who made this world's ocean and water supply, and also gave life to most of the water-type Pokémon; he is also known by the name of rain maker.

"Darkrai," he asked in confusion. "What brings you to my realm of glutton?"

"I have brought a visitor who wishes to see all the planes that exist in this world."

Hungry irises shot toward me as I came face-to-face with the giant of the ocean. His eyes burned with curiosity as to why a riolu like me would want to come to a place like this.

"It is I." I greeted the legendary.

He responded with an understanding nod; though he did not say anything, I could tell he disapproved of me being here-our feelings were mutual.

"Riolu Aura-the Shadowaura," he added coldly. "I was told that a creature of light and darkness would be arriving. I was not expecting you."

"How do you know about me?" I asked.

He screeching sound that must have been a laugh radiated from his gigantic throat. "We all have heard of you!" he continued.

"We all know of your past misdeeds, as well as your friends. Your sins have not only reached the hall of origins, but also the distorted world; you are highly respected, feared of, and also disgusted by all the legends that exist!"

I didn't know how to respond: I felt sick, sad, and bitter-all at once at what Kyogre was telling me. Then again, I had no right to object to his words-his words were nothing, but true.

"So tell me," his tone sounded serious. "What questions do you have for me?"

I thought for a minute before responding. When no idea occurred, I looked toward the red-colored water we were surrounded in. I remembered all the souls that would appear from the pool and immediately disappear. A question soon appeared.

"Kyogre of the seas," I addressed him by his title. "Maker of rain and life giver, I ask of you as to what is this strange liquid we now float on?"

"The Crimson River was specially designed by the Pokémon that stands before you." He replied proudly. "Here, shades of the past will be thrown into this unclean pool and devoured until they are nothing but bones-even then, their souls shall remain apart of their rendered bodies and be forever tortured in this bloody water. Like this one..."

At his command, the blood-red water shot out a corpse and began to form around it in a sphere. I watched in horror as the living corpse began to frail in an attempt to break through the barrier prison. As I looked on, I noticed the other half of the thing's face. It had aqua blue skin, a pale yellow loincloth-like pattern on its stomach, overgrown fangs that appeared on the side of its mouth, red spikes that trekked down from its head to its tail and golden irises that grew dull over time. Even though I could not hear it, I could understand what it was mouthing:_ 'Aura...Aura...'_ My face turned white at the realization of who it was: Sharptooth Croconaw.

Before I could react, the sphere that once held him exploded and the remains of my friend fell back into the river. Fury began to build from inside of me as I turned toward the legendary to see that he expressed no form of remorse. I wanted to strike him down right then and there, but I remembered the words of Darkrai and forced myself to remain calm.

"Do not take your rage on me, Shadowaura," Kyogre warned. "Instead, it is your friend you should be angry with-not me. The pool you see before you is the blood that was taken from the gluttons and placed here, where they are drowned in their own filth and dissolved; similar to how their appetites and stomachs were never quenched, it is here that their pain and misery shall never be quenched.

"Your friend was no different-just like you, he gorged himself on the suffering of his opponents as though he was a legend himself; you both ate your weight on the blood of the innocent!"

I wanted to protest to his claims, but I couldn't. Deep down in my heart I knew he was right. He spoke the truth and I was too ashamed to admit it. As I looked deeper into the pool of blood memories of my past resurfaced. One of the things Sharptooth and I shared was our obsession to feed off our injured enemies. It didn't matter who the Pokémon was, all that was important was whether or not our opponent was healthy enough to battle, if he could scream very loudly, and also how much blood he would lose before dying. Sometimes, we would cover ourselves in our fallen enemies own liquid to make others believe that we were cursed creatures from the distorted realm. Sharptooth, however, was different: sire, dame, or younglings-he could care less! He fed off the fears and anguishes of the suffering and demanded more. And to make it worse, I would stand-by and allow it, or until I felt as though he was going too far.

We were sick-truly sick.

"There is no use in sulking over the past," Kyogre lectured. "Once a berry has been plucked, it can never return to the tree it was born from. You cannot change the events from your past, so you must walk forward in life and atone for your misdeeds!"

I looked at the legendary Pokémon and saw sympathy and understanding merge into his glowing irises.

"But what if it's impossible to do?" I whispered.

"You will not know until to try-with all your might!"

The raft we now stood on floated past the legendary Pokémon and onto a small speck of land with a gaping hole on the side of the mountain. The reaper made his way toward the hole and left me alone to wallow in my own despair.

"Shadowaura," I looked toward the Pokémon of the seas to realize that his eyes were focused primarily on me.

"Remember the lessons you are taught as you progress through the stages; become better than you once were, learn from your mistakes, and move on!"

And with that last remark, he was gone.

Darkrai had called my name and I limped toward him with my head down in defeat and my face crestfallen. I was tire, weak, and wanted to stop, but I didn't. I was determined to see this quest through and nothing was going to stop me. So, without hesitation, I pushed back my tired mind and continued onward.


	6. Avarice

A powerful gale marked my face with cuts and scratches as the reaper and I traveled across this stone path. From underneath it was an abyss of total darkness that screeched at us with a dreadful howl. I looked around my surroundings to see mountain sides covered in lashes and pieces missing from where they once were. I listened to the lullabies of the wind pass through my ears as I continued to walk alongside the spirit and as I listened I could hear it speak its' words: rob, steal, take, swindle. My fur prickled with unease as to what they were saying. Finally, I turned toward my guide for help.

"Darkrai," I raised my voice so that he would hear me. "What place be this, that which we now travel?"

He turned toward me and spoke: "Here is the realm of avarice."

Immediately, the howling wind became even fiercer and in its rage, past shades that were once asleep shot upward from within the abyss. The demons that spiraled around us attempted to bathe us in their sins as they spat out curses and howled at us. I looked toward my guide for answers but he did nothing; he continued down the path as though nothing was happening and beckoned me to follow after him.

"Don't waste thy time, young one," Darkrai spoke. "These spirits are all, but harmful-just annoying specks."

As we made our way, Darkrai informed me of the creatures I was now seeing.

"The shades you see before you are the spirits that have been condemned into this world of destruction and piety," he began. "It is here that they are forever trapped inside a never-ending hurricane and are blown across this territory for the rest of their sentences. Just like the wind, which can be fiercer and more dangerous, so can the sin of greed."

"Explain." I asked the reaper.

"Similar to the ways of lechery, invida, and gluttire, avarice also follows their teachings, which is the desire of wanting something: dames, berries, status higher than your neighbor; all revolve around avarice. Soon, it will begin to grow and continue growing until your spirit is left scattered into the winds and your mind and body is left ensnared to inanimate objects. Eventually, all of their wealth shall crumble away, and then finally their mind and body shall be separated until you are left with nothing more than a wandering shade or "dead soul".

I looked back toward the souls that continued to circle us and realized that what the reaper spoke was true. The spirits looked dreary and bleak, as though they did not understand what it was that they were doing or why they were doing it. All that was clear was the pain that was plastered onto their faces as they were hurled viciously from across the clearing. As I watched the shades spiral around us I couldn't help but feel sympathy for them...maybe it was because I, too, felt that way once.

One of the things my team and I shared was the desire of wanting something. We each wanted a reason to exist and sought it out together. We originally believed that our existence revolved around doing what the syndicate ordered us to do so, but we later found out that what we were doing was wrong; we also felt hollow in doing what we were instructed to do. After the fall of that cursed organization, we tried to find our own purpose in living: Petalstorm and Psychomask tried to find their purpose in healing the ill and injured, Fireblaze and Voltclaw in training the young, and Sharptooth in capturing (wanted) Pokémon. As for me, I didn't really know what to do. I thought by finding friends, a mate, and by taking on an apprentice, I could satisfy my greed. If that was the case, then why did I still feel hollow? Was it paranoia? Did I doubt myself? Or was I still missing something?

"Come, Shadowaura," Darkrai called out to me. "There will be time to think once we reach the checkpoint."

_The checkpoint,_ I thought. _Where would that be?_

I followed after the shade and began to travel farther down the bridge. When we came to, we stood before what I believed to be an ancient cathedral of some sort. Darkrai went toward the door and I followed beside him. He knocked on the door thrice and the building began to shake. When it stopped, I heard a voice come from the decaying house of worship.

_"Who dares enter this majestic building?" _the voice cried out.

Darkrai showed no fear as he answered the voice's question: "The one who waits for you by the door and the one who ferries you to either paradise or damnation," he said. "It is I, Darkai, the Capturer of Souls, the Death Bringer, and the causes of Nightmare!"

At first, the voice said nothing, but then the wind ceased their howling and all was quiet. The doors opened in front of us and Darkrai made his way in, as though it was his own. With a nod of approval I rushed behind him.

What I saw inside was truly breath-taking. The inner part of the cathedral was painted with in every direction and the statues that hung on the walls were made from marbles. The window that stood at the end of the building radiated with multiple colors and painted in the center of it was the figure of Arceus. I walked in the center of the building and bowed in respect.

"Beautiful, is it not?" Darkrai asked from behind.

I stood up and nodded before him. I was truly a beautiful thing to see.

"The outside is on the verge of falling apart, and yet, the inside is as magnificent and angelic as ever before."

"Spirit," I asked. "Which legendary was it that built this place?"

"Why, it was our first parents-the ones who gave life to us all." He replied simply. He must've seen the surprised expression that remained on my face because it sounded as though he was laughing. "When Arceus and his chosen mate, Mew, came into this realm to rescue the souls that dwelled here, they created this cathedral to serve as a checkpoint between the upper regions and the lower regions. It was also created as a place where shades, worthy of being absolved, may come here and be given a chance to journey to the hall of origins."

"Did you see our original mother and father?" I asked the reaper.

"I did," he said flatly. "Upon being greeted by the pair that gave life to us all, it felt as though the spirits of this world felt…love. Love in knowing that their parents still loved them, despite their decision and the action they made against them."

Darkrai then turned toward the statues that hung on the sides of the building. He held out his ghostly hands and stilt-like legs sprouted from underneath him. "Tell me," he asked me. "What do you see?"

I looked at the statues that he was pointing at and saw that they were all legendary Pokémon of the past. They were all facing in the direction of the opposing legendary and it looked as though they were battling one another. I told Darkrai what I saw and he nodded in response.

"Yes," he said. "The legendaries that you see are indeed battling one another; one represents the ones that have pledged their loyalty to protect the upper world, while the other half abused the gift they were granted and are now condemned to this world for a certain period of time."

I was shocked to hear this. In all the stories I had heard of considering the legends, I had never once heard of them, too being banished into this realm.

"We legends have made sure not to reveal too much to the living; we have the tendency of being prideful." he said.

How can this be?" I asked in disbelief. "I always believed the legends to be perfect. What crime did you and the rest commit that caused you to be sent to this unholy world?"

"The legendaries you spoke to earlier have sinned in a way that led to their downfall-including me," Darkrai began. "Celebi was a Pokémon of extraordinary beauty; every male that saw her desired her and she, too, desired their love. Every male she saw she gave birth to children of her own that travelled across the forest. Consumed by her lust, the whore confronted her own child and seduced him.

"She now rules a kingdom of her own where she must bear the pain of those who gave in to their sexual desire."

"Then what of Heatran and Kyogre?"

"Heatran was a pupil of Groudon who grew jealous of his master's power and status. Wishing to become more known than he was, Heatran attempted to create lands of his own, but only for them to be destroyed and left uninhabitable. Kyogre was bottomless pit; he would devour islands upon islands in an attempt to enrage Groudon."

"What of your sins?" I asked the reaper.

"I was once a messenger of the legendaries," he said. "I would grant Pokémon pleasant dreams and guide them through the afterlife and into a world of paradise. One day, I was tempted by darkness and I allowed it to consume me, turning me into the creature that now stands before you." His eyes were filled with sorrow and his voice with regret. As I listened to him speak, I began to understand what was going through the mind of the reaper and the rest of the legends here. They regretted their previous actions and had to suffer for it for the rest of their days, and having to see other Pokémon make the same mistake they made scarred them deeply.

They were as miserable as the shades that haunted this realm.

We soon left the cathedral behind us and continued our move. The wind had long ceased and the spirits had vanished-all was quiet as the spirit and I made our way across the bridge. We came to a stop and stood in front of an entrance to the lower part of the distorted realm; I stood at least a foot across from the entrance and could sense the evil that flourished from within the other side. I turned my head away, for I could not handle the stench.

"Why does it smell so foul?" I gagged for air.

"Beyond the cave lies the lowest floors of the distorted realm," Darkrai said. "Inside, exist past shades that can never be forgiven for their misdeeds, for their crimes are beyond cleansing and their souls beyond saving."

"What difference is there between their sins and the previous sins I saw from before?"

"Unlike the sins of lust, envy, gluttony, and greed, which are sins of the body, mind and spirit, these sins, are acts against Arceus and all that he stands for."

I looked once more back toward the gateway to the other side; there was a possibility that I would die by continuing down that road. I looked toward the sky and saw that all the realms I had visited were constructed onto the very walls of this cavern. Even though they layed in different directions, I could tell that they were still connected. I don't know how, but they still remained bound to one another.

"This world is always changing." Darkrai said.

"Similar to a Pokémon and his sins," I whispered. "They are always changing-merging into one. If a Pokémon has a strong soul, if he is able to learn from his previous sins and attempt to atone for it, then he may find a place in the origins."

I turned toward the reaper and said: "That's the reason I am here, is it not?"

Although he did not show it, I could sense as though he recognized my triumphant answer. The pieces were finally coming together: the nightmares, the warnings, this world-they were all connected.

For some reason, Arceus chose me to journey through this world so that I could learn from both, my past sins as well as my friends, and change for the better. It sounded ludicrous, but it was still plausible. So far I have faced my demons in the form of my friends and have conquered them all, now all that remains are the last three and will have finally be ridden of these nightmares that has plagued me for so long.

"It is time, Shadowaura," said the reaper. "Let us make our leave."

"No." I stated flatly. The shade stared at me in confusion and I looked back at him in defiant.

"That creature is dying," I went on. "And with every step he takes, he grows weaker. The Pokémon that you now see will be a Pokémon reborn from the ashes that once belonged to Shadowaura and his name is Riolu Aura: Protector of the weak, death bringer to the wicked, and proud member of the shadow-type Pokémon.

Darkrai did not say anything at first. After what felt like hours I heard a laugh exit the reaper's face.

"Then, it is an honor to guide you...Riolu Aura."

The reaper bowed before me and held out his hand. I nodded in thanks and took it. When we began our descent into the deeper part of the abyss I felt no fear for what I would be facing. I had found courage within myself and I would use that to face the darkness that lingered inside of me. With every step I would take, I would confront my sins, one-at-a-time, and defeat them bit by bit. I don't know why or how, but I knew that things would turn out alright. So without any regrets the reaper and I made our way into the deeper part of the chaotic world, where we grew farther apart from the light but at the same time closer to it with every mark we leave.


	7. Ira

The area we entered was like a nightmare stepping into reality. The storm grew furious and merciless as it swirled across the realm. Lightning impaled itself onto the sand-colored canyons and thunder boomed violently through the black and red sky. The road that stood before us was decorated with black scorch marks, paving's lay cracked, black metal spikes that pierced the sides, and to make matters worse, the road was painted with blood and corpses-some of them rotting. It didn't take much to guess where horrible place it was that I now stood in.

"Is this the first level of the lower regions?" I asked the shade.

"Yes," he answered. "What you now see is the realm of ira-the world of anger, vengeance, murder and anarchy."

He held his hand out in the distance and I watched in sickness as to what he meant: far from where we stood, lied an open plain painted in blood. I watched in horror as Pokémon after Pokémon attacked one another in an attempt to slay the other. As one shade fell to the ground, another met his friend's fate and lay motionless in the blood-soaked grass; it was pure hell.

"This is the punishment for the wrathful that chose to live a life of murder and death," Darkrai spoke with no show for sympathy. "They are condemned to a never-ending war with no winner or loser; they must simply continue fighting until they are slain. Afterwards, their corpses are revived and the cycle continues."

"Don't they ever get tire?" I asked.

"Yes; even now their spirits are scarred from the ongoing battle and their bodies are tattered and exhausted, but they are compelled to continue fighting, even should their body withers away and all that is left is dust."

At that moment, I felt ill.

My head began to ache, my stomach became queasy, my legs and arms felt weighted down, and all I could see was red. I fell to my knees and must've blacked out, because when I came to, I found in a village that was being attacked. Houses were burning and screams could be heard everywhere I turned. The smell of blood and fear reached my nose as I turned around, and to my disgust, columns upon columns, of Pokémon lay butchered, slaughtered, and sliced in pieces; and to make things worse, I knew these Pokémon.

Wherever I turned, families of riolus' and lucarios' were stacked together in a bloody pile. Some lay butchered in the streets while others were in worse conditions than the rest. Far from where I stood I saw the creature that caused all of this. His eyes glowed golden yellow with a black steak appearing from behind his head and he carried with him a katana that stretched nine feet long. I knew who that devil…it was me, the Shadowaura-the one who massacred the civilians that once lived here and destroyed this village was me.

From behind me, two lucario's jumped from behind me and charged at the original me. In a split second I killed, them both and they fell down dead. I expressed no form of pity, mercy, or regret with what I just did; all I did was look at my actions and said nothing. Suddenly, the other me held out his sword in my direction and I heard a multitude of voices rang through my ears and repeat the same thing:_ Murderer! Death bringer! Cursed Soul!_

It was all too much and it happened too fast, and before I knew it, I had lost consciousness once more.

"Arise, young Aura," The voice of Darkrai awoken me.

I tried to get back up but my legs would not budge. All I could do was watch in bitter distaste as the unholy war continued before us. The storm grew even fiercer as blood red-rain befell us, white lightning struck randomly and attacked every Pokémon that was within its range, and the sound of a vicious war cry sounded from afar; I could only assume that was the wind.

"You must be more careful," Darkrai went on. "Pieces of your memories are linked to every world we have visited. If you allow your memories to take over, then your mind will collapse."

_My memories...connected? _Aura thought. _Just how...my friend's souls are..._

Suddenly, all the feelings returned to my legs and I was able to stand. I took the necklace that Matthew gave it and held it within my paw. I imagined it as my sword and willed it to transform, and sure enough, it was there.

"Aura," Darkrai cried. "What are you doing?"

I ignored his question and continued with what I was doing. I unleashed the darkness that still lingered inside my heart and began to transform. My arms and legs were now covered in a black and purple set of armor and a black streak formed around my head and grew outwards like a headband. I felt power coursing through me as I shadow form had once again been unlocked.

"No, Aura!"

"Don't try to stop me!" I shouted.

Without saying another word, I leapt from the bridge and into the battlefield.

If what the reaper previously told was true, then all the shades I came in contact were from my memories. Petalstorm, Fireblaze, Sharptooth-their appearance here are connected to my sins. Petalstorm stands for my lust, Fireblaze embodies my jealousy, Sharptooth represents my gluttony, and a piece of my heart is greedy. And there are only two Pokémon I know that symbolize my wrathful nature. Two familiar scent struck my nostril as laid waste to enemy shades that approached me. I dashed toward my left and sure enough, one of them was there.

Her black pelt was coated in blood and some of them were torn away. Pieces of her flesh, including her tail, were peeled off and her left eye and ear were left scarred and tattered. The lifeless corpse remained still by the time I had arrived and I feared for the worse. After a minute had went by, a bright light enveloped her once decomposed body until it began to twitch and her head jerked upward toward me with a gasping expression plastered onto her face. We stared into each other's shocked face until it was her, who fell back toward the plain.

"Voltclaw," I whispered the name of the Pokémon who had been the closet thing I had for a mother. She was probably the oldest member of the group to be turned into a Shadow Pokémon. She never told us about her past, but we did hear stories of her from Fireblaze and another Shadow Pokémon named Absol Deathscythe. From what we've been told, Voltclaw had suffered a miserable life, just like we all have. At a young age, she had been experimented on and abused multiple times in one day. As the years went by she hardened herself and became an unfeeling, murderous, monster. When she was still a Luxio she met, and mated with another Pokémon named Mightyena Shadowclaw, who then went on to having a male named Shinx Darksoul.

Things seemed to have been going well for her...that was until, _that_ day came. Voltclaw, too, disapproved of the teachings of the syndicate and wanted it to come to an end. Her mate, however, strongly approved of the teachings, and so did their child. She confronted him and they both fought each other. At the end of the match, she killed her former mate and her son disappeared; the last time she heard her name he became a wanted criminal and leader for a pack of rogues. Since that day, Voltclaw had changed dramatically; she looks depressed, has bi-polar moments, and most of the time, is groggy; she's become a shell of her former self. And despite all of her previous sins and misdeeds, I had always felt sorry for her.

"Oh, Voltclaw," I whispered her name. As I stoked the neck of the shade, I felt hurt because this creature had suffered so much, yet I was unable to save her.

A chill went up my spine and my head lifted up to see a cursed soul watching us in pleasure. A paw-full of his fur was missing that showed bare red skin, pieces of his teeth were either missing or rotting, and his right eye was gashed out. I knew this beast all too well. It was the same beast how made Voltclaw's life a living nightmare-the same cursed devil that managed to break her, both physically and mentally.

"Shadowclaw..." I gritted my teeth in bitterness and my eyes glowed dark purple at the sight of this abomination.

"Well, well," he spoke casually, as though we were old friends. "Look what we have her: a weak female, and a parentless child. I can understand her, but why would you be here?"

I gripped the blade in my hand and bared my fangs toward the demon. She smirked at my attempts like I was putting on a play for him.

"Are you serious about trying to fight me," he got into his fighting stance and suddenly, all the hair on his back began to stand and his muzzle and face became more ravenous.

"If that's the case, then let's begin."

He leapt at us with murder in his eyes and I stood in front of Voltclaw, ready to defend her, but before Shadowclaw could even come close to striking us, another Pokémon lunged toward him and threw his body on his. The two battled each other with intent to do away with the other, until finally, it looked as though Shadowclaw had the advantage; his battered paw pressed against the Pokémon's throat and he bared his teeth. He was about to end this bout, but then the Pokémon raised his claws and struck Shadowclaw's throat. His body fell over and faded away into a pile of ash. The Pokémon then turned his attention toward us and I saw its face: half of his skin was missing and revealed only his muscle and fangs. The other half of her face was white with red marking on his face and his eyes glowed golden yellow, the same as mine and Voltclaw's.

It didn't take me long to realize who it was.

"It's been awhile, has it not, Shadowaura?"

"Redscar..." I whispered.

The mere mention of his name brought back memories from my dark past. Standing before me was my former master, and probably, the first Pokémon I ever considered as a friend. Growing up in the camps that made up the syndicate, I was greeted and befriended by one of the senior warriors. That warrior was Zangoose Redscar. He was one of the most dominate shadow Pokémon that was ever created-fiercer than Voltclaw. He trained me as I grew up and taught me everything I now know about fighting; I, at one point, considered him as a father, before I met Fireblaze. However, when the rebellion came, Redscar fought for the entrapment of the prisoners and tried to destroy any traitors he could find-one of them being me. When we found each other, I tried desperately to save him from this cursed life but instead, he chose to fight me. In the end, I was the one who ended up killing him. As he laid there on the floor, with the life slowly leaving his body, he looked up toward me and smiled. He told me that my life was now mine to govern; no one had a right to tell me otherwise. He said for me to make my own decisions and to see my actions head-on.

Afterwards, he died. I never fully recovered from that incident, even to this day.

"So," Redscar felled out his blood soaked claws and formed a battle stance before us. "What are you going to do now?"

I didn't really know what to do; standing before me was a Pokémon that I had deeply admired and he was about to kill me. My mind wouldn't respond, my body wouldn't move, and I was out of options. When I wouldn't respond, Redscar made the decision for me: he attacked.

"If you want to proceed through this realm, then you must face your sins!" Redscar screamed.

He charged toward us like a rhydon charging its opponent with no show of slowing down. Instinctively, I grabbed Voltclaw, who still remained unconscious, and bolted in the opposite direction from Redscar. That didn't seem to stop him because he continued to follow us, all the while shouting curses at us:

"You can't run forever, dog!"

"Fight me like a warrior and not like a caterpie!"

"Perhaps, the legends of the Shadowarua are not entirely true!"

I dared to take a quick glance to see that he was drawing closer with every step. When the distance grew close, he lunged toward us with those sharpened claws of his aiming to kill. With no choice, I turned my sword toward him and blocked his attack. Before he could counter with his free paw, I kicked him so hard in the face that it sent him flying, but not by that much. We were now staring each other down, neither one making a move. A smirk formed on the muzzle of my former master while I began to pant for air.

"You do see, now?" Redscar laughed. "There is nothing you can do to escape from me. You've been running from your sins too long, Aura. It's time you face them and beat them."

I gritted my teeth in frustration.

"So, what's it going to be: are you going to run away or fight?"

I saw now that I was left with no alternatives. I placed Voltclaw's body one the ground and turned my attention back on Redscar. I wrapped my paws around my blade and Redscar held up his claws. We each stood our ground, trying to reach each other's thoughts, and then we attacked. Redscar lunged at me with a barrage of false swipes and slash attacks, which I was able to counter using extremespeed and my knowledge of close-combat fighting. He grew furious and tried to attack me using crush claw, which I narrowly avoided, but when I held my sword up, prepared to strike, it stopped; I couldn't force myself to harm him.

_"Close Combat!"_

I was sent flying from his attack and landed on my back. My chest felt heavy and my limbs felt as though they were made of steel as I tried to regain my vision. When I came to, I quickly jumped back and landed awkwardly just as Redscar had planted his claws in the ruined earth. He yanked his rotten arm from out of the dirt and proceeded to attacking me. Both of our blades struck each other with devastating force as our faces were now inches away.

"You honestly believe that you are free from sins?" Redscar sneered. "No amount of compensation can ever erase the amount of blood you've spilled!" Redscar then went on to kicking me in the stomach and clawing a piece of my ear off. Afterwards, he lunged at me and began relentlessly attacking me, all the while, ranting on about my misdeeds:

"Everyone's dead because of you! Our friends! Our family! You and that witch killed them all! My wife-my daughter-they're suffering because of what you've done!"

As our battle raged on, I felt my technique get weaker and sloppier with every passing seconds. I felt as though what he was saying was true: it is my entire fault. I was the one who murdered innocent Pokémon. I was the one who thought of causing the insurrection; everything that happened was because of me. Did my former master have a right to take his wrath on me? I really didn't know. All I knew was that I wanted it all to end. Finally, it was Redscar who gained the upper claw as I allowed him to close the gap and finish me off. I closed my eyes and waited for pain to course through my body, but was surprised to not feel it. I opened my eyes in shock to see that the corpse of Voltclaw was standing between Redscar and I. Three sharp talons pierced through her and black-colored blood oozed slowly through the punctured wound.

"Voltclaw..." My voice was but a whisper compared to the booming sound that radiated through the battlefield.

We both stared into each other's gaze, trying to reach the other's thoughts. It felt as though time was stopping and the sound behind us was moving far away. I didn't know what to say. Wh-what could I say to her? It was my fault that this happened to her and the others. I was expecting her to lash out at me with that sharp tongue of her but instead, she simply smiled at me, as though nothing had occurred yet.

"It's not your fault, Aura," Voltclaw whispered.

I blinked at her statement.

"We made our own mistakes, just as you made yours," she went on. "We each must pay for our sins, just how you are paying for your sinful ways."

"But you wouldn't be in this situation if it wasn't for me," I protested. "If I had been able to help you and the others, if I hadn't started that uprising in the first place, then this whole situation wouldn't have-"

"If you hadn't started that uprising, then more innocent Pokémon would have been suppressed by the control of the syndicate!"

We both remained silent after that. Finally, Voltclaw began to speak and she shot me a warning glare not to interrupt her. "We both made our own mistakes," she went on. "You are not held responsible for the sins we chose to make, nor the mistakes we must continue to carry on our backs. However, there is a good side to a mistake; if you have enough courage and strength, then you can face your demons and defeat them. Now go, face Redscar and defeat him, like you did all those years ago. You remember what he told you once before, right?"

"'Your_ life is yours to govern-let no one else say otherwise.'_" I repeated Redscar's previous words and Voltclaw nodded. Suddenly, her body began to glow and soon, pieces of her flesh began to peel away. Her time had come.

"I suppose this is where we part ways," she bowed toward me and her voice sounded gentle and caring. "Farewell, Riolu Aura; and remember, it's never too late to purify one's being."

As her body faded away into dust, time began to move and the actions that surrounded me came alive. I now stood before the reanimated corpse of my former master, who was seething with rage as he pointed in my direction with his ruined claws.

"Life has made us into killers, Aura," Redscar growled. "We're monsters, unholy beasts-no one will mourn our deaths. That being said, I give you this choice: kill me or die. There is no alternative!"

I knew what I had to do. I would have to break my oath and end this meaningless fight once and for all. I would kill my friend and master, Redscar, again. I got into a fighting stance and charged the wild Zangoose. He did the same thing and charged me on the opposite side. We were now closing in on each other, both of our weapons rose high in the air, awaiting the death of their enemy. As the gap that stood between us began to fall, I looked toward the Pokémon I once looked up to, and saw a pair of golden irises that were filled with much sadness and regret-irises that begged for release from death. Finally, after much thought and hesitation, I swung my sword down.

When it was over, it was I who stood triumphantly over the slain body of the once powerful shadow Pokémon. As I walked toward him I was surprised to see that he was smirking confidently toward me; it looked as if he was finally at peace and knew that I would be alright from now on; I felt the same way. Seeing that my task was finally complete, I picked up the remains of my fallen master and made our way out of the warzone, all the while evading incoming attacks from other cursed souls.

I had just made it past the field of violence and had crossed the remaining sections of this hellish world. Eventually, I found myself at a crossroad: one lead toward the right, the other toward the left-both of them, however, had nowhere to go too, except down. I bit back a curse and was about to find another way of crossing until I was confronted by Darkrai and two other legendries'. One was an enormous bird with yellow and black spikey feathers that shot out in several directions and the other was a creature with black stripes that resembled lightning bolts, a grayish purple cape, and a light-blue "X" on its face. I immediately knew who those two creatures were.

"Raikou of the east and Zapdos of the storm,"

Raikou bared his teeth at me and Zapdos cocked his head in the opposite direction. I turned toward Darkrai and he bowed before me.

"It would seem that you have arrived," he whispered.

"Shade," I questioned my guide. "What is happening? Why are the legendries' here?"

"They are here because you have a choice to make," the spirit replied.

"A choice?"

It was Zapdos who chose to speak: "The other legendries' from the hall of origins have seen how much you've progressed and have decided to show mercy on your behalf," he said. "You have been given the choice to either leave this place or continue down the path of chaos. We have been sent here by Arceus to guide you whatever road you choose to walk. If you choose to leave this place, Raikou will be the one to escort you back to the living, however, if you choose go deeper within this realm, then it will be I who will fly you there."

I looked back at the legendary bird, at the beast, and back toward my guide, who nodded his head in honesty. Upon hearing that I had a chance to escape from this dreadful place uplifted my spirit; I could go back home to a family waiting for me and be greeted by friends. I could leave this all behind me...except that if I were to, then all of my experiences would have been for nothing. All of the things I've seen would become distant memories, everything I've discovered about this place would have been a waste-if I were to turn back now, then that would be no different from a cower running away.

I found myself staring at the battered remains of Redscar. He looked so pleased and full of bliss, despite the fact that he has suffered decades of abuse and punishment from the hands of his tormentors. His body was in ruins, pieces of his flesh ripped away, and half of his body was destroyed; in short, he was a shell of his former self-a ravaged one, at that. Still, the way he smiled reassured me things would be alright.

"Well," Raikou snapped viciously. "What is your decision?"

It was time. I didn't know if I was making the right choice, but I decided to follow whatever my heart was telling me.

"All right," I whispered lightly. "I've made my decision." I stared boldly at the three legendries' and declared my pick. "I have decided to continue on. On one condition, though..."

All three of them looked at me suspiciously.

"I will have Zapdos take me to lower part of the distorted realm, on the condition that Raikou escorts Redscar to the hall of origins."

"_What!_" Raikou roared. He leaped from where he was sitting and stood over me as though I was prey. Lightning passed over us and thunder cracked through the raging clouds.

"How dare you make such a frivolous request," he went on. "You would have me take this pitiful excuse of a creature to the hall, at the request of a beast such as yourself? Neither of you are worthy of entering the world of paradise, let alone gaining a second chance at redemption. Pain and misery is all that befalls you both in this world with no hope of ever receiving the gentle touch of Arceus' love. So why, Shadowaura, should a legend like me respect your decision, after all the things you and that creature have done?"

"Because, it is your responsibility to ferry the worthy to the place of paradise, just as it is Zapdos' responsibility to choose the one worthy enough." I glared audaciously at him without showing any form of fear. The legendary was startled by my response and I smiled at his confusion.

"Both you and Zapdos served as one of the three guardians for Ho-Oh and Lugia, but you grew rebellious and angry toward them because Ho-Oh chose Suicune to be his champion and Lugia chose Moltress to be his. In retaliation, it was you, Raikou, who attacked Bass Tower, the home of Lugia, and attempted on the life of Suicune. However, Zapdos betrayed you and sealed you inside the burning tower, where you and your siblings perished, only to be revived by your master and excommunicated from the other legendries'.

"Upon discovery of Zapdos betrayal, Arceus sent him plummeting to the earth, where he would rule as the wrathful king. In this realm, you feast off of the shades that have been slain by other sinners, but you had been ordered by your former master to choose a soul worthy of a second chance. Once your decision has been made, Raikou is sent here to ferry that chosen soul to the world in-between so that his soul will be cleansed and he is accepted into paradise."

Darkrai seemed surprised that I knew so much about this place, yet never shared my thoughts with him during our travels. The two lightning-type Pokémon looked at me with murderous intent. Sparks of lightning appeared around their bodies causing their fur and feathers to stand; I was confident enough to know that if it wasn't for the fact that Darkrai was guiding me through the distorted realm, I would have been butchered by those two heathens who would dare call themselves legends. Right now would have been a good time to remain silent, but I didn't. I would continue to speak the truth on behalf of my father-my adopted father.

"The Pokémon that I now carry has been cursed as a murderer, a killer, and death bringer-and those are all true," I went on. "However, I believe that since I was able to bring him here, before you three, must been that he is more than worthy at a second chance. He has fought a long and tiring battle over and over and yet, has managed to overcome them all; also, I would like to point out that this Pokémon has helped me grow into the creature I am now: he had befriended me when I was alone, he raised me when I had no one, and had treated me like an equal. Despite all of his misdeeds, the good choices he had made me better myself."

Both Darkrai and Zapdos seemed interested as to what I was speaking, but Raikou looked as bitter as before.

"So please," I turned toward Zapdos and got onto my knees and bowed before him. "Will you please allow this Pokémon to leave?"

"Bah!" Raikou spat. "You can't be serious about allowing this creature to walk freely? After all the things he's done? There is no way that-"

"Silence!" Zapdos screeched with all his might and the thunder grew louder and the lightning became tenser. When our eyes locked onto each other, they were less aggressive and seemed to understand my action.

"Raikou," the legendary bird commanded. "Take the shade away."

"What!" Raikou shouted.

The bird glared menacingly at his counterpart and he immediately fell silent.

"I have watched this soul for a very long time and I can see that what the riolu says is true. I approve of his argument; take the spirit and lead him to the world of in-between."

Defeated, Raikou bowed before the legendary bird and stalked toward me. I placed the remains of Redscar on his back and the Pokémon of the east lunged himself into the sky and dashed into the heavens, but not before giving me one last warning glare; it was obvious that he would be waiting for me to fail. I prayed that I wouldn't. I turned back toward the two legendries and awaited my next challenge.

"There is no turning back now," Zapdos said simply.

"I plan on seeing this through," I replied. "And nothing is going to stop me from doing so."

Zapdos must've sensed my determination because he didn't press on. I stared at my guide to see that he was looking in the opposite direction. I walked toward him and placed my paw on his ghostly shoulder.

"What is wrong, Darkrai," I asked. He didn't respond. His eyes remained locked onto the horizon and the ongoing chaos that befell this world. "Do you see something that I do not? What is it?"

"All shall be revealed in good time." Darkrai said flatly.

And with that final sentence, he vanished. I looked on in confusion as to what the shade had mentioned, but could not understand what he was speaking of. The thunderous storm awoken me from my thoughts and I quickly rushed toward Zapdos, who was waiting patiently for me to board him. Once I adjusted myself to the bird's thick feathers, he spread out his wings and took flight. We were already high in the air by the time I was able to regain my sight. I looked down to see that the world underneath us was just as pitiful as I thought it would be: blood covered most of the land and the sea was made of cadavers that had long left this place; it was a revolting sight to see.

I decided to focus my attentions on Zapdos, who was flying me toward my next destination.

"Where is it that I am going to?" I asked.

"To a world where spirits of sorrow and misery go to," Zapdos squawk. "The realm of acedia."


	8. Acedia

After hours of soaring through the violent sky, Zapdos began his descent onto unholy ground. He landed with a great thud and I was finally able to escape from the torturous ride. As I looked before my surroundings, I was greatly alarmed at the current status of things. Murky swamps stretched across the area and the stench of misery and despair entered into my nostril. The sky that hanged over us glowed purple and the land we now stood on was engulfed in total darkness, and standing behind us was an enormous tomb that moaned ominously from the inside; my skin was already beginning to crawl. It would appear that I have arrived at my destination.

I looked up to see scriptures written in gold on the side of the entrance: _'Here, begins thy journey through the Maze of Acedia,' _it read. _'Through this entrance you shall encounter your worst fears from your deepest memories and darkest nightmares; abandon all hope to whomever steps foot inside these walls.'_

"You are drawing closer to the end of your journey, shadow Pokémon," Zapdos screeched. "But first, you must go through there."

"What is this place?" I asked.

"A graveyard deprived of bliss and joy. Here, in the world of sloth and misery, casted away souls are sent here. Those, who were unable to embrace their abilities or the gift Arceus had given them, are banished to a world without life, bliss, or love; souls, who had lived a dead life in the upper world, are forever trapped inside that maze, where they may never again see the light of day."

I suddenly became intrigued as to what the legendary bird described to me. I looked back at the tomb that lied before me and my remaining courage returned to me. I took a step toward the mouth of the cave and was about to make my way in. The sudden screech of Zapdos got my attention as I turned around to see that he had already taken off and was heading back toward his realm, but before he disappeared into the murky clouds I could just barely make out his words of encouragement: "Farewell, Riolu Aura, go forth and succeed in your quest."

A small smile appeared on my muzzle as I watched the once, majestic bird, soar away into the unknown. I turned back toward the entrance and was surprised to see a creature in a black cloak blocking the path. Immediately, I withdrew my katana and held it before the creature. He stared at me as though I was a youngling and walked toward me. I held my blade up until it was pointing in the direction of where his neck was. A small laugh escaped the shade's throat as he held out his paw in a peaceful manner.

"Now, now," spoke the spirit. He lifted the cloak that concealed his appearance and my face went pale. His feature was grayish-purple with two deformed ears sitting on his head. His eyes were a mixture of purple and gold and a tube connected to both his spine and the back of his skull. He had three fingers and a huge tail that swatted playfully behind him.

"There's no need for violence. Right, Riolu Aura...the Shadowaura."

I jumped backwards and fell into a defensive position. I pulled back my sword and held out my left paw. At my command, black-purple aura began to seep out of my arm and move toward the outer part of my paw; the aura began to morph into a blob and then into a giant sphere. I looked back toward my enemy and held my ground. My bared my fangs viciously and allowed my shadow to conceal my body. It was important that I prepare myself against this ghost, for it was no ordinary spirit-it was the very demon that I had worked under my entire existence!

"_'The Dark Apprentice'_, _'The Follower of Giratina'_, _'The_ _Spirit of Misery and Sorrow'_," I growled, remembering clearly who this Pokémon was. "Mewtwo the Apathetic."

In a swift second, I saw the side of Mewtwo's mouth twitch at the mention of his father's name; he glared coldly at me before returning to that fake smile he originally wore.

"I will repeat myself," Mewtwo whispered. "I have no desire to fight you. In fact, my only desire is to-"

_"Don't you dare take another step!"_

He stopped in his tracks.

My rage fueled my aura until it grew to the size of a gigantic orb. I was determined not to let this monster come anywhere near me. Even though I had never seen this being in person, I still had heard stories of this Pokémon and of his sins.

"Is there really any need for this?" Mewtwo asked in a mocked-hurt expression. "It breaks my heart to see one of my own pupils hold a weapon to their former master."

"Breaks your heart?" I exclaimed, my anger obviously visible. "You don't have a heart. You're not sad about anything!"

We both knew that to be true.

Mewtwo was the first legendary Pokémon to ever be born through live-birth. He was the son of Arceus and Mew, and was considered the most powerful Pokémon ever to exist. He was worshipped by his followers and was considered as the perfect Pokémon. Seeing how much his son's reputation has grown, Arceus gave him the title as a legendary and gave him the name, "Hope Bringer." Every creature honored Mewtwo and looked up to him.

But he wanted more.

The idea of being a legendary did not satisfy Mewtwo; he wanted to rule over the world of Pokémon and take over his father's place. When Arceus discovered his son's intentions, he rejected his wishes and exiled him. Feeling as though Arceus had betrayed him, Mewtwo fell into a state of misery and wandered off into the unknown part of the world. During his time alone, he became seduced by darkness and was transformed into a mutated version of himself. He betrayed the legends and attempted to take over the hall by force. It was a long-fought battle, but ultimately Arceus and his followers prevailed; as punishment for his treacherous deed, Mewtwo was cast down into the distorted realm, where he would forever remain imprisoned for eternity.

And now he had returned.

"You know nothing about me, but yet you become hostile," Mewtwo smiled darkly. "Then again, I suppose that would make since...considering that _**I**_ was the one who made you and your friends this way."

I bit back a reply and glared at him.

"Remember," he went on. "It was my followers who formed the syndicate and began capturing other Pokémon in my name. It was my followers who began creating the creatures known as "shadow Pokémon's." And it was my followers who made you into what you are today: a fiend of the shadows-a beast who stalks his prey in the night; the Shadow Aura!"

"Shut up!"

"Why so bitter? Have you forgotten that you once served under me? You obeyed my wishes and carried them out without hesitation. Like your friends, you were one of my most faithful apprentices."

"I abandoned your teachings and renounced your name," I replied through gritted fangs. "You have no hold over me!"

"You think so?" In that instant, Mewtwo lifted up his deformed paw and a dark-purple aura enveloped it. Immediately, his eyes began to glow golden yellow and my own aura dispersed. I looked in shock as to what just transpired. Mewtwo, however, looked confident. I suddenly became uneasy and began to calculate a solution to this ordeal of mine. I knew I couldn't beat him, and I knew that I couldn't outrun him, so I was out of options. But the real question was why he didn't already attack. Surely, he would've destroyed me if he wanted to right now.

"You're right," Mewtwo spoke flatly. "I would have killed you."

I blinked in response.

"Your precious guide, Darkrai, has been forbidden to partake in this part of your journey. Instead, it shall be me, who will watch and see if you are worthy enough to continue."

"What?"

"For this part of your journey you must pass through this maze and make it on the other side, but be forewarned: inside that network you will be confronted by previous events; events from your past."

"Do I really have a choice?" I asked sarcastically.

"You could quit now, and throw away everything that you worked for to this point." Mewtwo replied simply.

I juggled with the two options that were presented before me. I could either continue or turn back. I didn't like the answer, but I also knew that it was the best one I could give: "I'll proceed."

Mewtwo smirked in triumph, as though he knew what I would pick.

I was about to leave until Mewtwo teleported in front of me. Whatever it was, I was not in the mood for whatever it was he was about to say.

"What?" I barked.

"Before you go, I would like to give you this," he chuckled. "Consider it a little 'parting away gift'."

Before I could refuse he had already placed his palm on the top of my head and instantly, I felt a familiar scent return to me: Darkness. I slapped the palm of the shade and jumped backwards. I looked at my hands, and sure enough they radiated with a mixture of crimson red and black. I looked back toward Mewtwo, who continued to eye me with dark intentions.

"What I did was unlock all of the dark powers you kept hidden inside your heart-what you do with it now is your choice," he spoke calmly, but without feelings. "From now on, you're on your own: conquer the maze or be consumed by it; the choice is yours. I will be waiting for you on the other side if you are able to fulfill your part of the bargain. Good luck...you will need it."

"Mewtwo!"

Before I could reach him, he had already teleported. I was now alone and was standing before the entrance. A snarl appeared on my muzzle at the thought of that shade. I looked back at my sword and imagined it into the cross that Matthew had given me. Sure enough, the cross had once again appeared on my paw. I looked at it once more and back toward the entrance.

"I'll show you," I growled underneath my breath. "Miserable bastard...!"

I wrapped the cross around my neck and departed into the dreary maze.

I was distraught at what I saw.

I was surrounded by familiar structures that stretched out far and wide but remained compact with the others. On the outside of the compound was a large fortress that circled around the building and was equipped with hidden traps. I dashed toward the edge of the fortress and sure enough, it was there: at the bottom part of the hill was a huge campsite full of Pokémon- Pokémon that were like me. It didn't take me long to realize where I was. I was back in the syndicate, the place where I grew up.

"H-how can this be?" I stammered in shock.

_Surprised?_

I turned toward my left and saw no one there, but I knew the voice.

"Where are you, Mewtwo," I shouted into the wind. "What is this place?"

_I cannot interfere with your challenge, remember?_ The voice replied. _What you see before you are your previous memories that remained asleep inside your mind all these years. The maze has brought your hidden memories into light and you must face them. If you can face your fears and overcome them, then you may have a chance of surviving this path. Good luck._

"Wait, Mewtwo!" But there was no reply. I bit my lips in defeat and stalked off.

I continued to walk through every section of these pavements and more and more of my previous memories began to resurface. It was here that I was first created and turned into a shadow Pokémon. It was here that I learned how to fight, capture, kill, and control my abilities, and it was also here that I formed a bond with Voltclaw and the others; it was also the place where I became well-known as the Shadowaura.

As all of these memories began to flood my mind, I felt myself grow weak. I fell to my knees and became ill once more; my head began to hurt and it felt as though my eyes would fall from my sockets. I began to curl into a ball, but the pain only intensified.

_Why is this happening?_ I thought to myself. _Why do I feel so-_

Another contraction shot through me and I left out an agonizing pain. After that, I passed out.

_When I came to, I found myself standing on edge of the building. I backed away, but still felt groggy. When my head became clear and the dizziness went away my eyes shot up at what I saw. Standing in front of me was the old me sitting on the edge of the building and sitting next to me was Psychomask Abra. He stood there in total silence but stared into the sky as if in a deep trance. The old me did the same thing, but his expression was deep and unreadable. Neither Pokémon said a word until the sun began to fall, and that was the moment Psychomask spoke:_

_ "Shadowaura, are you sure we're doing the right thing?"_

_ The old me stared into the psi Pokémon's closed eyes before replying: "I don't know anymore. At one point, I truly believed that I made the right choice, but now...I really don't know."_

_ Psychomask didn't respond._

_ He was always like that: quiet, solemn, lazy at times and always deep in thought. That was his appearance to other Pokémon, but in reality he may have suffered the most. One of the things I liked about the dark abra was that we both shared a similar trait. We were both miserable. No matter how hard we tried to hide it we both suffered from depression, but his was worse._

_ Psychomask was always isolated and always by himself. Before we even met he was considered more of a monster than I was; he was, as some called, a "failed experiment". The problem with him was that he had to remain in a state of sleep to prevent his powers from being activated. Should he ever be awoken (which happened more than once) he would go into a state of madness and destroy everything he saw. Most of the other shadows considered him as a threat and contemplated on having him disposed of. That form of abandonment and prejudice damaged his confidence very much and forced him into a state of seclusion with the other shadow Pokémon._

_ I guess, in a sense, I felt drawn to him because I felt that way myself._

_ "Aura," Psychomask whispered. "Do you think we can ever atone for our mistakes? Our hands are already stained with blood; that being said, do you think it's even worth the try to make up for something that can't be taken back?"_

_ The old me stared silently into the golden sky in thought. He knew very well that no amount of compensation can ever undo what was already done. Still, the thought of attempting to give something back that was originally stolen gave him the courage to try. He looked back toward his friend._

_ "Honestly," he began. "I believe that no amount of comfort can ever rebuild the lives that we already ruined. However, I'm willing to give it a try and see if I can change all of that. If it's possible to get a second chance at life, then maybe it's possible for us: you, Petalstorm, Fireblaze, Sharpteeth, Voltclaw, me-and everyone else. That's what I believe."_

_ Psychomask said nothing. Instead, a smile appeared on his muzzle and he handed me the berry he was eating. I smiled in return and accepted his gift in silence. "True enough," he said at last._

_ At that moment, I felt myself slipping away back into darkness._

When I came to I was shocked to see everything in ruins: the buildings had collapsed, hellfire had spread across the area, the sky was now the color of blood, and worse, the ground was littered with the flesh of both shadows' and Pokémon. The screams of the innocent and the terrified reached my ears as I ran across the red-colored floor. No matter where I turned I could see nothing but carnage and death. It was pure anarchy.

A horrible thought came to me that stopped me dead in my tracks. A familiar feeling struck my heart and sudden realization formed inside my mind. It was that night. _That_ night...

_Surely,_ a cold voice whispered through the air. _You must've seen this coming._

I twisted my head in every direction, but no one was there. Still, I knew it was him, Mewtwo!

_From your past journeys, you have seen the sins of all your friends, and of course they symbolize your own transgressions. It was you who put them through this hell-__**you**__ did this to them! _

"Shut up!"

_Every soul that once lived here-shadow and non-were slaughtered, killed, and scattered into the wind, unable to ever return. All because of what you did!_

I opened my eyes and was unable to contain my bewilderment. Standing in front of me was a lucario with golden irises, black-purple aura seeping out of his hands, and an unreadable expression plastered onto his face. I stood face-to-face with...myself.

_You hated being an attack dog for the syndicate and in an attempt to escape from this wretched life you betrayed your kinsmen, laid waste to them and caused the death of many; all because you were unable to control your own misery!_

I stared into the eyes of my old self and saw nothing except sorrow, self-pity, and regret. Out of fear and ran in the opposite direction and fled from my shadow. No matter where I ran I was constantly plagued by the screams of all those who were killed. From my left and right, all I could hear was the ongoing wails of the innocent and less fortunate; it was my entire fault. I came to a stop and fell to my knees. As I lay there, crestfallen and defeated, I did something I had never done before: I allowed bitter tears to fall from my face and onto the ground. Mewtwo was right, all of this happened because of me.

I hated being a dog for the shadow organization. Being forced to get my paws dirty for the sake of their desires, and constantly ruining the lives of other Pokémon; it killed me from the inside and there was nothing I could do about it. I finally had enough and decided to stop this. I came in contact with a group of rangers, military-trained Pokémon, and told them of the current situation. After I told them everything I knew, we made a deal: in exchange for sending them information to them involving the syndicate, they would agree to help liberate the enslaved Pokémon and not press class one charges on my friends or I.; when I told the others about my treachery, they were flabbergasted. After a sixty minute scolding from Fireblaze and Voltclaw, I reminded the others of how we each secretly despised the syndicate and how we wanted it all to end. Eventually we all formed an agreement and came up with a plan: gather any information that could prove useful, tell any shadow Pokémon who would be willing to help, as well as any enslaved Pokémon who desired their freedom. In time, the uprising went under way; there were many casualties, and some were either injured or dead. Petalstorm, Psychomask and Voltclaw managed to escape with the surviving Pokémon, Sharpteeth and Fireblaze were later on arrested and imprisoned, and as for me, I ended up in a one-year coma.

When I regained consciousness I was filled with grief. I hated myself what I've done and saw no light ahead of me. It was then, that I was confronted with the leader of the Pokémon Rangers: Lucario. He heard about me and offered me a chance to make amends. He said that I could either live in a cell for the rest of my life in self-pity, or I could move forward, become a ranger, and capture other shadows that had gone rogue. I didn't really like any of those options, especially since I didn't deserve atonement, but I decided to become a ranger and give myself a purpose in life again; with the exception that Fireblaze and Sharpteeth work with me, which they do.

Still, no matter how much I have tried that scar…the very scar that I have made on my heart; it's still there.

When I looked up from the ground, I was shocked to see a familiar silhouette standing a block away from me. I wiped away the tears that clung to my cheeks and ran in that direction. As I gotten closer, the silhouette became more familiar: "Psychomask!" I called out his name.

No reply.

I stood behind the silent abra and called out his name once more, but still he would not respond. I was beginning to grow worry. It wasn't unusual for Psychomask to not speak whenever his name was called, but he would at least show some form of knowing that he was listening.

"Psychomask," I placed my palm on the top of his armor-like shoulder. "It's me, Aura."

At the mention of my name I felt myself being flung into the air and crash onto the dirt road. When I recovered from the landing Psychomask charged at me at blinding speed in an attempt to attack. Relying on my instincts, I jumped to my feet and grabbed both of Psychomask's claws. I looked into his eyes and to my shock they were completely open; a pair of golden irises blazed murderously toward me and showed no form of remorse; Psychomask was truly gone.

"Psychomask," I tried to reason with him. "It's me! Don't you remember?"

"I remember, all right," Psychomask growled. "I remember that...it was _you_ who did this to us!"

He went on to kneeing me in the abdomen and sent me flying backwards with another psychic attack. I slowly made my way up on my knees, but couldn't move from there. Psychomask was still glaring at me as if I was a monster that had to be executed.

"You," He pointed an accusing finger at me. "You did this to me! You're the one who caused all of this: Petalstorm, Fireblaze, Sharpteeth, and Voltclaw-everyone has suffered because of you!"

I was about to respond but found myself unable to speak. All I could do was sit there and listen to Psychomask's ongoing rant.

"Your selfishness had single-handedly brought about the downfall of everything we worked for," he went on. "If it wasn't for you, we wouldn't even be here. Your mistake has led us all to eternal punishment!"

As he went on, I witnessed a multitude of ghostly spirits of blue and white appear from behind him and surround me. To my horror, they took the appearance of those closest to me. Voltclaw and the others, my friend, Pichu Pikachu, and my mate Jolt Jolteon-them and more crowded around me with expressions of disgust and solemn glued to their faces. I tried desperately to shoo the illusions away, but no avail. They grew closer with each step, all the while, moaning my name under their tongues.

"We have suffered for our sins, Aura, now it's your turn," Psychomask whispered darkly. "It's time for you to fade away!"

At his command, the army of spirits engulfed me into their essence and I found myself swallowed into nothingness.

I was fading away...disappearing into neither light nor darkness. I couldn't see, hear, smell, or feel anything. All I could do was float in the realm of nothingness and allow my very existence to vanish. This was probably what I deserved; I was never worthy of a second chance in the first place. Paradise, distortion-neither suits me, nor does the world in-between. Withering away in this grayish terminal was punishable enough for me. There was never any hope for me.

Suddenly, I heard a voice: "Don't give up." it said.

The voice sounded feminine and soothing. I found myself able to see once more as I stared into distance and saw an image of a Pokémon: Her features were that of a golden jackal with snow white quills that hung over her shoulders. Three of her bangs covered the right side of her face and her emerald green eyes glowed with warmth and love.

"Jolt," I whispered her name in awe. Even though it looked like her, I knew without a doubt that this was an illusion. I didn't know how, but I somehow knew that this was _not_ the sameJolteon I had lived with all my life. It didn't matter, though, because seeing the image of my mate was all I needed to see before I became nothing.

"You won't disappear," Jolt calmly whispered. "The darkness that exists inside you is vast and deep-tempted by your previous sins-however, if you can truly stare deep inside it and never look away, you will find a light that will never go out-one that will give you strength.

"Don't run from the light, but at the same time, don't fear the dark, because in the end, both will make you strong."

"Make me strong," I asked the spirit. "My darkness too?"

"Of course,"

As our conversation continued I felt different. I suddenly felt my strength return to me and my existence reforming; it was as if this spirit was bringing out of the darkness.

"So, as long as you have faith and never give up on yourself you will gain the ability to overcome the greatest of darkness..."

"And I'll be able to see the brightest light," I added in. She responded with a nod. "Funny. All this time I believed that there was no hope for me; that my darkness would always be my downfall."

"Accept your mistakes, learn from them, and move forward," the shade said. "Once you do that, then you'll have the power to rescue your friends from themselves."

_My...friends,_ I thought to myself. Pichu Jolt. Everyone I knew; they were the people I truly cared for. If I could save them-protect them even-I would do that in a heartbeat. Still, though...

"Could I do that," I asked the shade. "Can I even face them?"

"You don't want to?" she asked.

"Of course I do."

"Then do it," Afterwards, she vanished, but as she did a joyous smile appeared on her muzzle. I thought of a smile in return. The spirit had urged me to move forward and giving me the confident to face up to my fears. I now knew what I had to do.

"I will," I promised. "And I'll use my strength: my light...and my dark."

Instantly, I felt my body was beginning to reform, and within seconds I had returned. Once I had regained my stance I grab onto Matthew's necklace and shut my eyes. I gathered all of the dark energy that nestled inside my heart and called it up the surface: Darkness release!" I commanded.

At the sound of my voice the darkness soon appeared. It appeared from under my feet and began to form around my torso until my body was encased in an armor of purple-red-and black. Absolute power pulsed through my veins as I allowed my dark powers to return; the more I allowed in, the more I felt myself returning to who I once was; except, things were different; I no longer thought of myself as a monster or beast, instead I was a Pokémon given the ability to protect those precious to him: I was still Riolu Aura.

When I opened my eyes I was a bit shocked at the sudden transformation. I was taller than I was originally was, my spikes had reappeared on my paws and chest, and all four of my appendages had returned. The only difference was the dark aura that formed around in my palms and the black streak in the form of a headband that appeared on my head.

I examined myself as to what I had just become. I had returned, the Shadowaura. No-I was still me.

Willing Matthew's necklace to return to me, I clenched my hand and it appeared. I looked at the relic and imagined it into a weapon. A sudden flash went into effect and in my hand was a eight-foot steel katana that glistened before me; truly, it was a deadly, yet majestic, piece of work. I held the sharpened blade into the air, and with one gesture of my arm I brought the sword down and made my escape.

"Impossible," Psychmask stammered.

I stood over him triumphantly with sword in hand and blazing fist in the other. His illusions had all vanished and he was left in a weakened state-fragile and alone.

"How is this possible," Psychomask went on. "How could you have escaped? When you there in neither the light, nor the darkness?"

"You reeked of evil," I said matter-of-fact. "I simply followed the scent back to you."

Psychomask attempted to stand back on his feet, but he showed trouble in doing so. "This is absurd; even after all of your protests, you're still the same as ever. Like us, you're still a shadow Pokémon."

"I am who I am!"

"When did that happen? Originally, you were so unsure about yourself."

"Not anymore!" Without any hesitation, I dashed toward the false Psychomask and jammed my blade into his armor and through his heart; he began to deteriorate just as quick, but instead of cursing my name he smiled before me, as though I just released his tortured spirit from an imprisoned tomb._ Thank you._ I heard escape from his lips.

When the last speck of the shade had dissolved, I was left alone surrounded by images from the past. I transformed back into riolu and walked away from this ongoing nightmare; I was done looking at these lifeless photographs. All that mattered to me was moving forward and make a fresh start for myself, like I did all those years ago.

I stood before three separate roads: left, right, and center, and standing before them was none other than Mewtwo. I didn't feel like meeting with him, however, I suspected that we would meet eventually. He smiled darkly at me as though he were proud of my accomplishment (even though I nearly died because of him). That smile then turned into a perplexed expression.

"You seem different," he said. "Your darkness: It feels..."more stabled" than it originally was. As though, you've finally learned to embrace it. Does that mean you're willing to accept me as your master?" Mewtwo held out his disfigured paw toward me. I simply stared at it in disgust.

I looked back toward him and gave him my answer: "No," I said flatly. "My darkness is my own. Just like how my light belongs to me. Also, I can't that wretched scent of yours." I finished that sentence with a spit to the ground.

"You fool," Mewtwo whispered hoarsely. "Have you already forgotten that it was I who gave you the power over darkness? Have you forgotten that it was _me,_ who taught you everything you know?"

"I have not," I countered. "I remember being one of your mindless pawns who committed heinous crimes in your name, but look at me know: I abandoned your teachings and found comfort in Arceus' love. I will free my friends from the binds connected to their hearts and we will fully be free from your clutches."

A murderous scowl appeared on the muzzle of the apathetic king but it quickly disappeared. It was nice to see someone like him suffer, even though my words weren't entirely true. As far as I was certain, the chance of me saving my friends from total destruction was just as good as a caterpie surviving a hyper beam attack. Worst of all, Mewtwo must've felt the same way too. Still, I had to try.

"So," I spoke to Mewtwo, wanting to change the subject. "What do you want from me now?"

"A choice," he simply replied.

He held out both of his hands in the two directions before speaking-the left palm pointed toward the eastern path-the other lead toward the western part.

"Which road shall you take," Mewtwo asked. "The road to Paradise-or the road to Damnation?"

I studied both options and made my decision. I knew that by making this choice, there would be no going back, and yet, I was willing to take the risk. Not just for me, but for the rest and those who had suffered because of me. I had to see this through.

"Neither," I spoke flatly. I walked beside Mewtwo and never stopped. "I'll take the middle road."

"And what road would that be," he questioned. "The twilit road to Nothingness?"

I didn't answer. I continued walk down the road that shed no light or darkness. It was simply a mountain-like road that went forward with no proof of ever stopping. The sky and the abyss under it was a pale-grayish color that stretched on forever.

"Very well," Mewtwo chuckled. "I will let you make this decision for yourself, but be forewarned, Riolu Aura: We will meet again and I will always be a part of you, so as long as you bear the mark of a shadow user."

Afterwards, he vanished into a pool of black water. I stood there and stared into the pool before turning back toward my walk.

"We'll see," I whispered, knowing full-well that he could still hear me.

I turned my back on the liquid pool and began my trek through the unknown path-the road that I knew would either save me or kill me. It was a road that would lead me to my final destination. The road to Purgatory.


	9. Hubris

"Ah, Riolu Aura," Darkrai whispered hoarsely. "You have arrived at last."

After exiting the route that I previously took, I found myself confronted by my master. He stood before a solid steel door that stretched out far and wide. On it were drawn symbols that I could not understand and a large head was sculpted into the middle of the door. The head resembled a Pokémon I heard from stories: its four plates were as sharp as rubies, its fangs looked like a group of honed knives, and its pupils' glowed menacing and full of...pride?

"Groudon of the Earth," I whispered in distaste. I looked toward the shade and he nodded solemnly at me.

He beckoned me toward the door and I did so. When I was by his side he knocked on the door three times and frightening even occurred. The statue that hung from the door came to life and let out a furious roar; if it was not for Darkrai, who kept hold of me, I would've been blown away by the unmerciful gale. As the wind continued to brush past my face, I felt something. It was as if a vortex of disdain, egotism, and condescension was attempting to absorb me into their uncontrolled grip. When the statue became silent, he glared viciously at us with evil intentions pouring from his dark-yellow irises.

"Who dares approach my doors," Groudon roared. "Darkrai, why have you come here, and who is this stranger you brought with you?"

Darkrai stood before the giant and addressed the situation: "Gatekeeper Groudon," the spirit bowed formally before the door. "The Pokémon that stands before me is Riolu Aura, formally known as the _"Shadow Aura"_. He has traveled a long way and wishes to pass through your in hopes of completing his quest."

The shade beckoned me over and I obeyed.

The head of Groudon looked at me and back toward Darkrai, as though he was considering allowing this to happen. He looked back toward me and I feared for the worst.

"I have heard much of you, Riolu Aura," Groudon growled. "I was told to allow you entrance into my domain should you survive your other challenges. I will grant you passage, however, you must be warned of the dangers that walk through my halls."

"What?"

"Inside the seventh and final room of the distorted realm exist the hall of hubris," Darkrai said. "After you pass through the door, you will be confronted by an army of headless souls who have all lived prideful lives. For failing to acknowledge their brother's abilities' and believing them to be inferior and unworthy, these damned souls are forever bound to eternal servitude to the Pokémon that now stands before you." he pointed to the head of Groudon.

It was their eyes that caused them to disapprove of their brother's ability, and it was their mind that made them believe to be more superior to others; for that, their heads are separated from their bodies and are fixed onto the walls, while their bodies are controlled by Groudon, himself."

At the mention of the souls' head being separated from their necks; I fell into a temporary state of sickness. I looked at Groudon once more and a thought appeared inside my head._ Was it possible?_ I thought.

Throwing away the illness I once felt, I stared audaciously at the legendary Pokémon and held my ground. "Groudon," I called out his name. "What was your sin?"

Pure anger flared behind his eyes as he stared back at me; if it wasn't for the fact that his head was severed from his neck, he probably would've struck me down then-and there. He looked as though he was about to fire back a retort, but instead he exhaled a frustrated sigh and told me his story.

"Out of all the legendaries' I was considered to be one of Arceus' favorite," Groudon grumbled. "It was my responsibility to help create the world for the Pokémon that now thrive on it; I was given the task of making the land that made up the Pokémon world. After the world was created, I demanded Arceus make into the leader of the southern continent as payment for my accomplishment."

"However, Kyogre opposed you for leadership," I cut him off. "And that triggered the first apocalyptic event between you and Kyogre."

Groudon snarled at my statement, but resisted the urge to bark spitefully at me.

"Yes," Groudon hissed underneath his breath. "As punishment for our recklessness, we were cast into eternal hibernation and Rayquaza was given the title for ending our battle. One day, I managed to awake from my slumber and saw the opportunity for vengeance. I began expanding more of the earth and wiping out both, land-dwelling Pokémon, and those that lurked in the sea."

Eventually, I was defeated and captured by both, Rayquaza and Arceus. As punishment for my heinous act, Arceus separated my head from my body, and banished me to this pit. It got even worse: my body is a support beam to this entire dimension, and my head acts as a gate to the realm of pride; alas, my true punishment is to guard this prison from all who would attempt to enter this stage."

"Who is it that you guard?" I asked."

"The very source of evil," Groudon responded bitterly. "A creature that was loved by all but was brought down by his own pride. The first child of Arceus and Mew: Giratina the treacherous."

At the mention of that name, the entire realm rumbled in terror. I, too, was affected by that name. My fur began to stand up on ends and it felt as though I was hit by an ice beam attack. Once the sudden chill went away, I was able to regain my composure ad turn by focus back toward Groudon.

"The beast you have come in search for is beyond this gate," the legendary Pokémon explained. "As you make your way through the steps, all the while, defeating my prisoners, you will find a cavern that has been chained and bound; there, you shall find your answers."

"Be forewarned, though," Darkrai stepped in. "Before you can face the traitorous serpent, you will have to conquer a foe that will be equal to you in every way."

"What?"

"This will be your final test to see if you are worthy enough, Riolu Aura," Darkrai continued. "After you step through that door, I will be forbidden to help you any longer."

I stared at him in shock, but his expression was unsympathetic. "I have been instructed to see you through all the seven stages of the distorted realm. You are the only one who can see this through the end, and only you can decide if you want to end it."

I stared at my reaper and back toward the door. This was it-the final part of my journey: either I see it to the end, or I turn back? I was given a choice, and only I could decide whether to end it or continue.

"What is your decision?" the two legendaries questioned.

It was time. I looked at my master and gave him my answer: "Open the gate."

As if commanded, the gate Groudon once guarded disappeared and an opening appeared. I peered inside and my jaw dropped open. Inside was a headless colossal-sized statue that held a column of spiraling staircases together. A mixture of molten magma and other earth resources flowed together like a waterfall on the side of the walls, and from afar I could make out multiple faces melted onto the walls. This was pride.

"Go forth, Riolu Aura," Darkrai encouraged. "It is your destiny." With that final farewell, he turned and headed in the opposite direction. Before he vanished, I rushed toward him and placed my paw on his shoulder.

"Master," I exclaimed. "Will we meet again?"

The spirit looked at me with sympathy and a hint of sorrow glistening from his ghostly pupils. "Pay no attention to me and remain vigilant in the battle against the seed of pride, treachery, and darkness. Should you prevail, I shall greet you once more."

"In that case, should I fail," I held out my paw and smiled reassuringly toward him. "Let us meet each other again beyond the skies."

He stared at my paw in total silent. It was as if this was the first form of kindness he had ever received in his entire existence. Finally, he lifted his dark, ghostly claws, and we shook. Even though this would be the last time we would ever meet, I felt as though that by shaking his hand, it would create a sort of promise between us: One day, we would escape from this pit of damnation, and find happiness in another world-a kingdom without war, hate, or destruction, but a better life.

"May you find everlasting joy, Riolu Aura; my friend..." Afterwards, his body began to fade and his hand finally passed through mind, but before he disappeared completely, I caught sight of an expression forming on his invisible muzzle; a smile full of bliss, peace, and hope.

Now that I was alone and had nowhere else to go to, I turned my sight toward the open door and dashed through it.

Upon my arrival, I was cornered by an army of headless Pokémon, each representing the seven original elements. Without a moment of hesitation I charged into undead prisoners and began hacking and slashing my way through; to my surprise none of them remained dead. Within a second, they would begin regenerating and regain movement. I had already cut my way through the endless sea of shades and I was still not making any progress. At this rate, I was never going to reach the cavern. My felt my fur beginning to bristle in fury as I launched myself into the wave of shades. Suddenly, I caught sight of the heads that hung from the wall: whenever their pupils glowed, their headless counterpart would summon one of their attacks.

That gave me an idea.

"Oi, freak show," I screamed out to the heavily damaged charizard with a scarred underbelly, a missing wing, as well as a decapitated long neck.

"Try and hit me, that is, if you can without eyesight!"

Enraged by my outburst, the charizard turned in my direction and (by some luck) fired a powerful fireblast toward me. I easily dodged the attack and it landed on the face of a venosaur.

_Perfect._ I thought mischievously. As I looked on, the venosaur's face melted off the wall and the body crumbled to pieces. I scanned the scene and saw that the other grass-types did not enjoy seeing their fellow kin be killed like that.

In a berserk frenzy, the grass-types attacked the fire-typed Pokémon. Some of their attacks missed and instead, struck a few of the water-type Pokémon's' heads. This created a domino effect that caused each side to attack the other until a riot broke out. I watched with feelings of accomplishments as my ingenious plan came into fruition; though I no longer condoned violence on my fellow Pokémon, _these_ creatures were not technically alive to begin with.

After hours of running through the downward spiral, I found the entrance to Giratina's lair. The outer ring of the cave was lined up with chains that sealed the entrance and made it impossible to cross into. I bit back a curse and stood there in silence. As I contemplated on a way to unlock this chained door something unexpected occurred. I looked down at the reflective floor that I stood on and saw a mirrored version of myself; the strange part was that I couldn't stop looking. As I continued to gaze at the mirror, I felt myself being pulled into the other side; almost like someone-or something-was attempting to bring me to that particular location. I tried to break loose from the hypnotic trance, but it was already too late.

I had already lost consciousness.

_Who...is that?_ I thought.

The being I saw before me was a lucario of normal standards, but with few exceptions: golden-yellow irises, black and red blazing aura, and a katana that hung by his waist. _Oh, it's my old self._

I could not talk, nor could I move. Instead, I looked on as visions from my dark past returned to haunt me.

_"Arceus, my father and creator," the old me said. "I never asked for these abilities, and yet I own them." _

A picture of the lucario moving through the hallways with his head lowered filled my mind with feelings of sadness and confusion. These were the feelings I once felt and had since buried them in the pit of my memories. The lucario found his way into his room and fell onto the bed, alone and unsure with himself: _"What can I do with these powers of mine?"_

Another picture flashed before my mind as I caught sight of my old self standing over a field soaked with the blood of all the Pokémon he slaughtered. His unit looked up to him and bent before him, as though he was a legendary Pokémon himself.

_ "Fight- All of you must fight in my name,"_ he thought bitterly. _"Destroy as much as you desire, it does not matter; spread the chaos far and wide, and eventually Arceus shall come."_ The lucario dropped to his knees and held his katana by his face. He glared in annoyance at the mindless creatures that followed him like younglings following a dame. _"Once he does, I will finally get my answers." _

A hundred, a thousand, a million-it was of no concern to him. All that mattered to him was finding a way to summon Arceus and ask him what his purpose for living in this world was. By any means necessary, he would do whatever he could to reach Arceus.

_It never happened, though,_ I thought. _No matter what he did, he would not appear._

More pictures flashed before my eyes as I witnessed my old self's sinful ways: he obeyed his orders, carried them out, and returned to headquarters and pretend that it never happened; just like houndoom obeying the word of its master; but tried as he might, though, Arceus never appeared before him.

_"What king is this Pokémon," _the lucario screamed._ "Is he a coward, or is he simply without a heart? How dare he not reveal himself before me!"_

As I looked on, I could see the expression that remained intact on the Pokémon's face. It was a mixture of sorrow, rage, and loneliness that formed together.

When I came to hot tears ran down my face as I tried to regain my stance. I looked down and saw my reflection looking back at me; I have just remember the "old me"-the Shadow Aura. I let out a sigh in frustration: "Why can't the past just stay dead?" I growled under my breath as more tears began to form from my eyes.

Suddenly, footsteps emerged from behind me.

I turned around me and my face went pale.

Standing before me was a Pokémon with blazing golden pupils, unsheathed spikes on his chest and the outer part of his palms, and a katana that hung from his waist. Surrounding the beast was a small gale storm of destruction and anarchy that swirled together in a mixture of black, purple, and crimson red. I knew immediately what that thing was, without a doubt.

It was...me.

I quickly pulled out my sword in a state of terror and held it before the replica version of my old self. The copy did the same thing and withdrew his katana from his holder. Being witnessed this event; I remembered the words of Darkrai before he took his leave: _you will have to conquer a foe that will be equal to you in every way._

"Of course," I whispered. I stared at the dark version of myself and it all became clear. My final test would include me defeating a foe equal to my abilities. I would have to fight the other me-my dark side. "Shadow Aura."

We both stood our ground, trying to read each other's thoughts. We held our gaze and didn't make as much as a squeak. When neither one of us said a word, we made our move. The battle was a long and tiring one: Whenever I attacked, the replica would defend himself with an attack of his own. If I slashed my blade across his face, he would block it with his own. I launched a barrage of aura spheres' at the copy and he launched his own set of aura spheres in my direction. It was obvious that we were evenly matched, but eventually the false-me would wear me down and kill me. I was so deep in thought that he had disappeared and reappeared behind me; if I had been a second slower, he would've decapitated me.

"Cursed Arceus," I swore under my breath. "How can I kill this thing?" The replica launched itself in my direction and slammed his sword against mine. I managed to block the attack, but wasn't able to dodge his knee that struck me in the torso. I was sent flying and collided into the wall. When the smoke cleared, the Shadow Aura stared at me from afar, awaiting my next move. The problem was that I didn't have plan at the moment.

Sweat and blood flowed from my face and fell to the floor as I began to pant for air. I felt tired and unable to continue fighting. If this battle were to go on, it was obvious that I would be defeated. I had to think of something and quick, otherwise I was doomed.

_There has to be a way to beat this replica,_ I thought desperately. _How can I defeat myself? What are my weaknesses?_ I looked back at the replica that hadn't attacked yet and began to study him; I had to find some means of defeating my other half. I found myself looking into his golden irises and saw something: feelings of rage, sadness, and hatred toward oneself. That was when an idea hit me.

I jumped back onto my feet and stared hardly at my other half. I took seven steps toward him and he went on the attack. He vanished in a flash and I could sense him approaching. I blew out an irritated sigh and proceeded with my plan. When the replica reappeared before me I threw my sword down and bowed before him.

"I surrender myself before you, my father and creator," I spoke solemnly. "_You_ are the true and only legendary Pokémon. Forgive me for my foolishness. I beg of thee."

Nothing seemed to happen at first, but when I looked up I was surprised to see that my other half had stopped attacking. He simply stood there and looked at me with an unreadable expression. Next, I slowly made my way up and looked at him with sympathy and understanding lingering in my voice.

"I forgive you," I said at last, and hugged him.

Under normal circumstance, I would never dream of doing something like this, but I finally understood the meaning behind this whole journey; beginning with lust-and ending with pride-it was a plot to strengthen me for, not just my fight with Giratina, but with myself. After so many years, I had found the power to conquer my sins: humility, self-forgiveness, and atonement.

I suddenly felt the gentle touch of a palm resting on my head. I looked up and saw my other half crying, but not out of pain or grief, instead it was relief and joy. A smile appeared on his muzzle as he tried to form a sentence:

"Thank you,"

Afterwards, he began to fade and the chains that once sealed away the cave disappeared as well. Even from here, I could still feel a cold wind blow past me as ice began to form on my muzzle in an instant. Suddenly, I heard a voice calling out to me from the inside the black hole. The voice was daring me-challenging me to come and face it.

"Giratina," I growled.

I stood up and faced the doorway. I would not run from this place, not after everything I've been through. I have faced all of my sins and have learned to forgive myself. I was ready to face him. I was ready to fight Giratina.

"Prepare yourself, Pokémon of treachery," I declared. "Your time has come!"

I ran into the cave and went to confront that ruin of a miracle.


	10. The Battle

"Come out, Giratina," I shouted into the dark realm. "You cannot hide from me!"

After traveling through the very rings that made up this mad world, I have finally made it into the center sphere-the tomb of Giratina. The realm was pitch-black and devoid of light, and the atmosphere was cold and without life, nor warmth. I ignored the fear and dread that wormed its way out of my body and continued to trek through this lifeless stage. Suddenly, my senses led me to an edge, where a pale, bluish light, radiated from the other side. Wasting no time, I ran toward the cliff and dove off.

"Giratina!"

I landed on the frozen murky ground and stood before a giant iceberg. I withdrew my katana and held it before the frozen sculpture; even though it appeared to be any frozen glacier, I knew never to judge things based on appearance; whatever this _'thing'_ was, I could still sense something menacing seeping from within the encaged ice. It was him, without a doubt.

"Show yourself, traitorous coward," I snapped at the glacier, but no response. "Answer me!" I shouted as my anger rose.

Still, no voice spoke to me. Then suddenly, a dark chuckle erupted from all corners and the iceberg shook in delight. That was when I finally heard the voice of the anti-Pokémon:

"Well, well, well..." it whispered."Look what we have here. If it isn't my former servant, Riolu "Shadow" Aura."

My fur began to twitch in unease and my body shook with anxiety, but I forced myself to remain calm and focus. This was one battle I could not afford to die in.

"Why so solemn," the voice mocked. "Have you no words for your former master? Have you truly forgotten me? After all that I have done for you?"

I remained silent.

The voice paused for a moment before continuing its' taunts: "You seem a bit different than you previously were," he rasped. "Your shadow, it doesn't seem to frighten you than it used to."

"How can you know such a thing," I steely questioned.

"It's quite simple, really: You are a part of my being," it answered humorously. "I am you."

"Wrong," I retorted fiercely. "_I_ am me!"

"'You are you,'" he questioned. "When did that happen? Originally, you followed my orders without hesitation; why now did you choose to betray, not just me, but my teachings?"

"I changed my mind," I answered.

The voice growled in distaste, but I didn't care. I was going to fight him and that was all that mattered. So, if I had to egg him on a bit to get him to reveal himself, then so be it. Finally, the voice returned with another question.

"If that is the case," it went on. "Why would you choose to fight in the name of Arceus, and yet continue to wield the power of darkness? Perhaps there is a piece of you that still clings to it?"

I smiled in satisfaction because we both knew that his words were not going to persuade me.

"No," I replied. My expression changed from uncertainty, to confident as I stared at the frozen statue. "I just believe that sometimes it's best to fight fire with fire; in this case, shadow-type vs. shadow-type." I held up my blade with resolve fueling my body and renewing my strength.

Giratina, however, didn't sound threatened; if anything, he was annoyed and was losing patients.

"You are a fool," he spoke at last. "Do you honestly believe you can defeat me? Have you forgotten that it was I who turned the once great Mewtwo against his father? Have you forgotten that it was because of me that you are even standing before me?"

"I have not," I replied solemnly. I stared at the frozen statue and smiled darkly at it before continuing to speak. "I remember everything you and the syndicate has done for me: you created me for your own personal benefit, had me perform yours and Mewtwo's dark task, and made me into your personal attack-dog; those were your top three mistakes; your other mistake was not killing me and the others when you should have.

"Now your greatest weapon is being used in the name of the father that disowned you."

That got his attention.

Immediately, the area began to shake violently. The ground began to tear apart as large faults suddenly appeared. Frozen stalactites fell from their ceilings and landed on the dead earth with a great thud; as they broke, pieces flew in every direction and landed across from each other. Still, my eyes remained bound to the frozen glacier that trembled menacingly and with violence. As I looked on, cracks began to appear and they stretched across the hunk of ice until the glacier was covered in cracks. He was finally about to reveal himself.

"So be it," Giratina growled viciously. "If this is the path you choose to walk, then you shall pay for it with your very existence!"

The statue collapsed and from within the ruined remains, a vortex of treachery, pride, and hatred, soared into the dark sky and enveloped the area in black, red, and purple shroud. I shielded my eyes from the blinding rays and was nearly knocked over by the intense pressure. When I opened my eyes I was confronted by a monster, with which my eyes have never seen: the creature had the appearance of a colossal-sized gray centipede with six, thick, golden, stump-legs, three golden claws that hung from his sides, a pair of ghost-like wings with three pikes hanging from each side, and a golden helmet plastered onto his head. A red and black stripe ran down from his neck down to his torso, and his tail swung loosely from side-to-side.

Pure terror coursed through my body as I stared at this abomination. Sweat began to fall from my face as I realized who this being was: Giratina.

"You should've done the right thing and give yourself to me," he sneered. "Now, it's too late!"

The thought of death constantly flew through my mind as I stared at this hideous monstrosity. I have always known from Mewtwo that Giratina was the first _true_ shadow-type Pokémon and considered to be the true monster, but I had no knowledge of him being like this. My mind was at a standstill and my body refused to move; I didn't know what to do except stare at my impending death.

"What seems to be the problem," he taunted. "Has fear finally wrapped its grip over your throat?"

_Have faith._ I heard a voice inside my head. I turned my head in the direction of the voice but saw no one. Was I hallucinating?_ Have faith, Riolu Aura._

Suddenly, all of my fears melted away and was replaced with confidents and determination. It was a mystery to me as to how this happened, but for some reason...it felt "relieving". It felt as though that someone-something-was cheering me on and encouraging me to fight. I stared audaciously into the legendary Pokémon's blood-red pupils and held my sword before his face. This would be my final battle and I was determined to win it. Losing was not an option for me: I would either win, or die.

"Giratina," I roared out the legendary Pokémon's name. "In the name of all the lives you've ruined, and in the name of every Shadow Pokémon you corrupted, your time has finally come! I will send you back into your imprisonment!"

Immediately, Giratina launched his head at me and I jumped back to avoid the attack. I landed on the ground and proceeded to firing a barrage of aura spheres' and shadow balls' at the colossal-sized worm; unfortunately, neither sets of attacks seemed to have done any damage. The legendary Pokémon recovered from his attack and fired a lethal dragonbreath in my direction. I used extremespeed to dodge the attack, but the treacherous Pokémon continued his assault.

"You seem a bit tired," he growled. _"Aura Sphere!"_ At his command, a sphere made entirely of dark matter charged toward me.

_Dung!_ I cursed mentally. _"Aura Sphere!" _I summoned a large light-blue sphere and sent it flying at its dark counterpart.

A huge explosion occurred, and I was blinded by the smokescreen. Before I had a chance to react, I was sent flying through the air and landed with a great thud, followed by a searing pain shooting through my right arm. When I regained focus, my arm was bloodied and covered in black scars. I looked up and was speechless. Standing before me was an army of undead shades that were under the command of the Shadow Pokémon. He smiled triumphantly at me, as though he would win this battle, but I was prepared to prove him wrong. I jump back on my feet (ignoring the pain sprouting from my damaged limb) and charged toward the dark god.

An hour seemed to have passed as I laid waste to shade after shade of the legendaries army. When every one of them was disposed of, I stood before the god of the underworld. He hovered over me with confidents lingering in his diamond red eyes.

"So, you chose to stand against me, destroyed my familiars, and now I find you before me-alive and ready for more," Giratina bellowed in fascination. "Bravo, then! I would have expected nothing less from the Shadow Aura. However...I fear this little waltz of ours has come to an end."

_What?_ I thought bitterly. _What does he mean?_

"Consider this as a token for braving this far only to fail," he continued. "I shall kill you here and now in my origin forme!"

At his command, a purple cyclone spun around him until he was completely engulfed in the spiraling gale. His two black wings morphed into three separate black streamers, each one having a red spike at the end. His six legs disappeared and were replaced with a long serpent-like tail, and his helmet was larger and more dangerous than ever. My mouth gaped open at this sudden revelation.

"By that distraught look on your face, I guess you have now realized how weak you are," Giratina guessed.

Without waiting for a response, Giratina went on the attack. He launched his tail in my direction and sent me soaring in the air. Before I could react, I felt intense pain crush my torso as Giratina slammed me to the ground. My body impaled itself onto the frozen floor and I was left paralyzed with fatigue; I couldn't move my arms, or my legs, or my own body. I feebly opened my eyes and saw a giant serpent spiral around me as though I was fearow-food.

"Judgment is upon you, Riolu Aura," Giratina roared to the heavens. "You have failed!"

The renegade Pokémon suddenly dove toward me at an alarming speed. I attempted to force myself back up to avoid the attack, but alas, I couldn't even move the very stump of my paws. Call I could do was wait and witness my life flash before my eyes. As Giratina flew down at me, I closed my eyes and waited for my impending death. I had failed.

_"You are truly beyond saving, soulless apprentice,"_

The mocking voice of Giratina filled my mind as my conscious drifted through this strange and mysterious existence. I couldn't see, move, or even speak. All I could do was listen to the rambling words of my former master, as he continued to taunt me for my failures.

_"Did you honestly believe that Arceus could forgive you for your transgression against the Pokémon world,"_ he questioned. _"Bah! Have you forgotten what you have done: You have killed everyone-friends, family, and more innocent Pokémon, all in my name, and yours. You are no warrior of Arceus, nor are you my servant. You are simply a frightened kit who is running from his shadow-a cowardly Pokémon crying out in fear. There is no place for someone like you, just as there is no salvation for your soul._

_ "You're wrong..."_

Instantly, my eyes opened.

The voice I heard awoke me in a dimension filled with haze and smoke. I couldn't see anything except my arms and legs. When I thought that nothing else could surprise me, I was proven wrong. From a far distance, I could make out a sphere of light gliding toward me at slow pace. At first, I thought this was some trick concocted by Giratina, but something inside me told me that it wasn't.

_"The darkness inside you may be strong and endless, but I sense a power just as strong,"_ the sphere whispered.

When the sphere was now a tail-length away from me it began to take form; my body was engulfed in a blanket of light as it transformed from a sphere into a Pokémon. It was a full-grown lucario with snow-white skin and dark blue irises. I awed at the sight of the cleansed spirit and found myself unable to speak. All I could do was listen to it as the spirit began to speak.

_"I understand that you have experienced a life no youngling should ever go through," _itwent on._ "If only your mother and I were there to save you before they captured you."_

I didn't know how to respond to the spirit's words; one minute, this creature appears before me with intentions of helping me, the next, it claims to have known me since my birth? If it saw my expression, it didn't respond to it because it continued to talk.

_"When we saw you-your mother, brother, and I-I thought it was a miracle; but then I saw how much you were poisoned by the syndicate and their evil ways. I regret not have been able to save you then, just as I regretted not being able to save you now. However, I do see a speck of hope for you yet. Inside you is a light that continues to shine even in the very depths of your being: use it to defeat Giratina and conquer your demons. If you can do that, then you will be one step closer to redemption._

The spirit placed his ghostly palm on my shoulder and looked down at me with pride and love shinning through his eyes._ "Also, never forget,"_ it whispered into my ears. _"No matter what you've done, I will always love you...my son." _With those last words, he vanished, leaving me alone in this abyss.

It all soon became clear to me: the lucario that I killed all those years ago and the one I just saw were the same person.

"Father..." I said at last.

I didn't know why, but I began to cry. After everything I've done-after everything that has happened-he still loved me. The father I never knew still loved me, despite my wrongs and faults; even in paradise, he would continue to love me, even if my soul would forever be purged in the flames of damnation.

_"We are with you, Aura,"_ my father's voice spoke inside my thought. _"All of us."_

I wiped the tears away from my eyes and smiled; I knew what I would have to do. I looked toward the dark sky and made a promise, not to myself, but to all my fellow brothers and sisters who died because of me, and to my father, who was waiting patiently for me beyond the skies.

"Everyone," I shouted toward the heaven. "Lend me thy strength-absolve me!"

When I reemerged from my sub-conscious state, I discovered that I was holding back Giratina with my dark powers in my hyper form. My body was engulfed in a sphere of red and black aura that seemed to have prevented any further attacks at the claws of the beastly Pokémon. This must've surprised him more than it did me because of the shocked expression that remained bound to his face. Tried as he could, he could not push me back; instead, it was me who was able to push him forward.

"Giratina..." I whispered his name solemnly. "It wouldn't have mattered to me if I was killed in battle-whether by you or any other Pokémon. Because of **that** day: many years ago...that day, on that third day of the second month of the summer season; that bloody and chaotic night-for a monster like me to be slain in battle, it would have been a blessing!"

I stared audaciously into the dark lord's crimson eyes and saw fear and uncertainty aluminate from within. Forcing all of my will into my shadow, I imagined it morphing into two giant claws and slashing them across Giratina's upper body. He fell backwards and let out a painful cry as he turned his attention back on me. I was ready for him, however, but this time it would be me who would defeat him.

"However, that dream has come and gone," I replied with a hint of anguish, but it was quickly dissolved and replaced with new determination. "You will not kill me."

I ran toward the defenseless Pokémon with no show of slowing down, with my shadow accompanying me from behind.

"We shadow Pokémon are not weapons," I exclaimed with sudden fury. "We can think and feel like any other Pokémon, and to have monster like you abuse and use us for your own benefits is unforgivable!"

I transformed into my dark lucario form continued to sprint toward the fallen legendary. He attempted to fight back by launching every one of his attacks in my direction, but miraculously, each attack was deflected. I glanced behind me and to my shock an army of lucarios' and riolus' were charging beside me. As I the distance between me and Giratina began to shrink he continued to try and stop but with every attack, one of my familiars would shield me from his attack. When the gap between us was closed, I soared into the air and prepared to launch a final attack on my former god.

"Take this," I shouted. Summoning my aura-light and dark-into the palm of my right paw, I concentrated on forming a giant sphere filled with light and dark energy and sent it flying at the face of Giratina. "My own customized technique: _Shadowaura!"_

My attack landed dead-center on Giratina's face as he roared out a painful cry. Once he did, an explosion of dark energy engulfed us both, and everything went dark.


	11. Purgatorium

"What is this place?" I asked myself in bewilderment. The domain I existed in was completely different from that of the distorted realm. Compared to that world, this place felt..._strange?_ The area was neither light, nor dark, but somewhere in-between, it was not cold, but it was not hot as well. It was neither day nor night and the aura was made up of both light and darkness; or was it neither. "Where am I?"

"You exist in a world that exist, but was not meant to exist," a voice chirped with delight.

I turned around in surprise but no one was there. Suddenly, I heard more voices coming from a distant. As I listened on, I made a discovery. _There were three,_ I thought. _Two males, and one female._ Who were they and why were they here?

"This world resides in between the living and the dead," the second voice, a masculine one, spoke. "The gateway to the hall, or the distorted."

"'Something that is nothing-nothing that is something'," the final voice echoed. "That is a code we have chosen to follow-quite a silly code, it is; for it makes no sense."

"Who are you," I called out to them. "Show yourself!"

"Tsk, tsk, tsk," spoke the female voice. "So impolite, you are. Would it kill you to say "please"?"

"Politeness is important, sister; however, I believe that this young soul has suffered much. Let's let this slide."

"Enough," the older sibling exclaimed. "Our guest has arrived and you two are being disrespectful; how can this Pokémon travel to the hall unless he has been purged of his wickedness?"

_The hall!_ I thought to myself, unable to speak at the sudden revelation. _As in, the Hall of Origin?_ Before I could respond, three orbs surrounded me and spiraled around me in a colorful embrace. A mixture of pink, blue, and green swirl around me until finally, three beings came into existence. One had a red jewel on its forehead and on its twin-tails, and four drooping appendages on the side of its face. The second guardian resembled its counterpart with the exception of its body being gray and its head resembling a helmet; its eyes were also closed. The final spirit had a grayish-blue appearance, a cone-shaped head and ear-like protrusions on each side of its head.

All three spirits bowed before me before communicating with me: "Greetings, Riolu Aura," they greeted in sync. "You have passed."

"Judging by that bewildered look, I would say that you are a bit...confused?" the pink sprite asked mischievously.

She was absolutely right. My mouth opened in shock, my eyes popped out of my head, and was completely speechless; I couldn't even form a sentence.

"You have every right to be surprised," the other sprite spoke calmly. "Considering that so much has befell you."

"We're all surprised that you even managed to get this far," the third sprite chirped in cautiously.

When I was finally able to speak, the best I could do was mumble a sentence: "Who are-what are you three?" I asked.

The three spirits looked at me in a bemusement, and then back at each other in a sort of humorous fashion. They turned to face me with a vulpix-like smile plastered onto their muzzles.

"How rude of us," they apologized as one. "Please forgive us, and allow us to introduce ourselves:

"I am Azelf, the youngest."

"I am Mespirit, the eldest!"

"And I am Uxie, the second oldest."

"And together," they spoke as one. "We are...the Guardians of Purgatorium!"

Immediately, after hearing of their names and of what origin they were, I bowed before them, my knees and paws on the floor and my nose touching an inch of the ground. At first glance, these spirits may seem harmless and innocent, but after my adventure, I knew better than to underestimate someone's appearance. For standing before me were the messengers of Arceus; these were one of his many children.

"Forgive me for thy foolishness," I begged. "I had no knowledge of your identity."

I heard giggles coming from the mouth of Mespirit as she tried desperately not to laugh at my humiliating groveling. In the end, it was too much for her.

"It's so funny," the she-sprite laughed. "I would never dream of seeing the "O' so, great, Shadowaura" to, tremble at the tail of us! It's too good to be true!"

"It's about time we were shown some respect, would you not agree, older sister," Azelf chirped in.

"Enough, you two," Uxie barked at his siblings. "Show _some_ respect to our friend, here." Uxie turned before me and smiled lightly. He beckoned me to arise and I did so.

"I apologize for my siblings," Uxie pointed toward the other two. "They are..._"childish"_ at times." Mespirit responded with a raspberry, while Azelf sent a cold glare toward his brother; both of which, Uxie ignored. His eyes remained closed, but I could sense that his attention remained on me.

"Riolu Aura," Uxie began. "Do you know why you were brought to this place-this world?" Honestly, I didn't. Originally, I thought it was to find an answer to these images that plagued my thoughts, but after traveling through the entire distorted realm, I begin to think that I was meant to face and conquer my sins, as well as save my friends' souls. Now...I'm not really sure. I stared at the messenger Pokémon and let my head fall in defeat. Uxie, however, did not seem angered or sadden by my respond. Instead, he placed his small paw on my shoulders and smiled.

"Aura," Uxie explained. "As you already know, one of my abilities allows me to take away the memories of previous Pokémon who has encountered me, correct?"

I nodded in agreement.

"You may not know this, but I not only have the ability to _"take"_ memories, I can also _"return"_ them, as well."

"What!" I exclaimed.

"It is true," he continued. "And with your permission, I can return to you a memory that you have long forgotten; with it, you will be able to piece together the puzzle to your question. I will ask you only once: Do you wish to regain your memories?"

I didn't need a second to come up with an answer. I have waited a very good while to get the answers I craved, and I wasn't about to lose them now: "Yes."

Accepting my answer, Uxie placed his paw on the edge of my forehead and opened eyes before me.

I never thought that having your memories returned to you could cause this much pain. It felt as though a claw was digging its way into the center of my psyche, but in the process, destroying the remainder of my thoughts. I had absolutely no knowledge of this being so lethal; was it a mistake to make this choice? Was I being irrational, or too hasty? When I thought that I was about to scream out in pain, I caught glimpse of light from afar.

_Do you see it, Aura,"_ Uxie cheered me on. _"Go to it!_

Unable to control myself, I rushed toward the light at blinding speed until I was mere inches from touching it. When I had finally reached it, there was a moment of pause and the light imploded before me. When I regained my vision, I was speechless. _Is that...me? _I thought in uncertainty.

I stood in a field of green that stretched across the mountaintops and the hills. From my right, I caught sight of a large farm with much housing, and from my left was a memorial stone carved out of black earth. Standing in front of the memorial was a phantom version of me, who remained on the floor in prayer:

_"Arceus, creator of ever__ything and all," he whispered. "I am already aware that I am beyond saving; if anything, I'm already beyond salvation. However, if there was any way to redeem myself, then allow me to find a way to do so. Help me, Arceus: help me find a way toward redemption, help me guide my friends to a better life, help me become a better Pokémon than I originally was." _

The phantom went on to bowing his head in front of the grave mark and as he did, his body began to shake uncontrollably and a single tear washed from his eyes and unto the black marble.

"_Please, Arceus," the younger me begged. "Show me the way...!"_

Afterwards, the vision grew faint and I found myself back in the realm of in-between. Uxie looked at me patiently before continuing.

"Do you understand," he asked. "Many years ago, guilt and regret clouded your thoughts and weighed down your heart. Arceus heard your cries and contemplated on what to do." I looked on-unable to hear what was being said. "He decided to put through a series of tests, to see if you are worthy of forgiveness, by having you face your inner demons in the distorted realm."

"Then..." I thought back to the constant nightmares I suffered from every night and it all became clear. "The nightmares; Suicune, Entei, Raikou-"

"All planned out," Uxie finished. "Arceus sent them to your subconscious to draw you to the gate and begin your quest."

I remained silent afterwards; it all became suddenly clear to me, and yet I still couldn't believe it. No words could express the emotion I felt; one part of me was enraged-furious, at what Arceus had put me through, while the other half felt a sense of peace. A feeling I haven't felt in a very long time. I faced the three legendaries and asked them the question I feared to ask: "What is thy sentence?"

All three smiled and shouted as one: "You are forgiven!"

That was it: I was forgiven. Just one decision from the creator of Pokémon had saved me from eternal damnation. I didn't know what had come over me, but I felt as though a huge weight had come off of me. I was finally able to forgive myself for all my past misdeeds; everyone-Arceus and my kin's-were able to forgive me, and now I was able to do the same. Before I knew what came over me, I dropped to the floor and I cried, except these tears were not of sadness, or bitter self-loathing-these were tears of joy. It mattered not that the three sprites were witness to my sobs, because all that mattered was that I was finally freed from my chains that bonded me to my uncertainty.

I felt the touch of Mespirit and looked up to see her smiling at me sympathetically.

"Come, young one," she lifted me up and showed me to a place I had not yet seen before. Standing under my feet was a lake that was both clear and murky, and stretched on till it touched three pillars from the north, south and west. Inside the lake, I could make out two types of spirits' dancing and twirling in a peaceful manner. I could sense no form of perverted thoughts lingering in the lake; it was as if they were fading away as the souls came in contact with the water.

"What you see before you is the lake of cleansing," Mespirit explained. "It is here that you are cleansed of your sins and are ready to leave for the hall of origins. Many worthy spirits are sent to this place where they are bathed in this lake and forgiven for their transgression."

"This world was created on the orders of Arceus," Azelf added. "Knowing that there were souls worthy of forgiveness but had hearts contaminated by darkness, father sent for us to create a world where souls could have their souls washed away. We created this world out of nothing and made it into something."

"What is it that I do?"

"Merge inside the lake and we will do the rest," Uxie chirped in.

Whether it was based on trust or simply a whim, I obeyed the sprites' wishes and dove inside the cold water and lost consciousness. It felt as though I was floating in a sea of clouds as I floated on the lake. It was peaceful, calm, and without fear. From afar, I could sense the three sprites looming over me, spiraling around me for the beginning of a ritual.

"Riolu Arua...Shadowaura..." Mespirit whispered. "You have been chosen by our father, Arceus, to be purged of your evil and reborn in his eyes. Should you accept this, you will be granted access into the hall. Do you accept this?"

_Yes._ I thought. All three heard my request and proceeded with the ritual. Azelf was the first to appear before me and he held up a diamond-colored orb before me.

"With this light," he proclaimed. "I, Azelf of willpoweer, give you, Riolu Aura, the spirit of love. Use it to protect those you hold dear to your heart, as well as to forgive those who have harmed you."

As I absorbed the glowing sphere, I felt intense pain course through my entire body. It felt as though my flesh was being burned from the inside out and I was powerless to stop it. I cringed as pain shot through my body and screamed at the agony of it all. When it was finally over, I felt as though I would pass out anytime soon.

"Just remembered," Azelf sounded embarrassed. "The cleansing may hurt a bit-sorry!"

I bit back an urge to scream at the sprite and turned my attention back toward the matter at hands. The next to appear was Uxie, who carried with him a pearl-colored orb that glowed pink. I prepared myself mentally and physically as he grew closer to me.

"With this orb," Uxie spoke. "I, Uxie of wisdom, grant you, Riolu Aura, the spirit of faith. Use this power to save those who have lost their way and show them the light within the darkness."

As the power absorbed into me, I felt something beginning to form inside of me. It felt as if a jolt passed through me, flooding me with knowledge and strength I originally didn't have. I consumed every ounce of the energy until I felt completely full. After Uxie disappeared, Mespirit appeared before me, this time carrying with her an orb that glistened pale-grayish white. She floated toward me and released the orb into the air. It spiraled toward me until it was a nose-length away from me. I looked at Mespirit and she smiled.

"With this orb," she said. "I, Mespirit of emotions, give you, Riolu Aura, the final virtue-the spirit of hope. This orb will give you the ability to continue fighting when things seem to be at their worst. Should you ever find yourself in times of great peril, never give up and move forward until things get better."

As she spoke, I absorbed the last virtue and could already feel something. It was hard to describe: it felt as though a fresh air came and rejuvenated me. I felt more aware of myself, lighter than I originally was, and..._Truly_ felt alive.

"Hope is what makes us Pokémon march forward in life, even in times of great calamity," she went on. "It is what makes us live and die for a better tomorrow!" When she finished her speech, she shaded away and I returned to the (semi-) living world. I exited the pool and was confronted by a shade, which I assumed was a reaper of purgatory. The shade had a blue-colored body with a yellow underside, three, pink- phasing wings on her back and sides, and a crescent moon-shaped head. The spirit stood where it was, obviously waiting for me to come to it. The creature smiled at me and greeted me in a gentle way.

"Greetings, Riolu Aura," she spoke in a feminine voice. "I have come to show you to your destination."

The shade introduced herself as Cresselia and is a reaper, similar to Darkrai; her mission was to ferry dead souls to this place where they would receive judgment; if a soul was found innocent, she would ferry that soul to the hall, if guilty, her brother, Darkrai would ferry them to the distorted realm. I began to wonder if I would ever see Darkrai ever again, but I decided not to.

"Will it be you that ferries me to the hall," I asked.

"No," she responded. "Someone else will." I decided not to ask any more questions afterwards.

We have walked at least half-a-mile by the time we came to a stop. Cresselia pointed me in the direction in front of me and I looked to see a shade standing in front of us with its back turn, not moving an inch from where it was. I leaned in closer and could make out details of the silhouette: a bushy tail with a black tip, blonde-colored mane, three bangs with black tipping, and faint golden pupils. It felt as though my heart instantly stopped at the sight of the shade.

"Shadowheart!"

I fell into a dash and ran over to the faint image of my baby step-kin. My breathing grew and my pulse moved faster with every step I took. When I finally stopped, I stood before the flickering image of my baby brother. Half of the image was light, but the other half was dark-cut down in the middle. Cresselia had finally caught up from behind, but before she could speak, I was already on her.

"How could you allow this," I shouted my anger visible and fierce. "He has done nothing wrong!"

Cresselia did not respond and that only made things worse.

"This child is innocent and pure-he has no right to be here!" I shouted.

"His fate has not been decided yet," Cresselia responded flatly. "What you see is a vessel that has yet to be filled. Until his death, we will not know whether or not he is worthy of peace of despair."

I continued to glare at her but realized that it wouldn't change anything. I continued to stare at the image that took on the appearance of the Pokémon I kept close to my heart. The very thought of this child-this innocent being castrated into a world of hell scared me to my marrows.

"You should also know," Cresselia broke the silence. "That this child is not _entirely_ innocent, anymore," I looked at her in disbelief. "The boy has seen the evil that lurks inside the hearts of many Pokémon, and has also suffered persecution at the hands of those who sees shadows as monsters. Those events may have affected his opinion on many Pokémon; without proper guidance and good leadership, the one known as Shadowheart may end up in the same place you had visited."

I felt defeated. All my years, I had tried to steer Shadowheart toward a brighter path; I had done all I thought I could do to show him that there will come a time in which shadows and non can co-exist with each other. Now that I saw that there was a chance for him to end up in that world, I felt hollow inside.

"Shadowheart..." I whispered. I wish I could have apologized, but I couldn't; it felt too cheesy.

Footsteps approached us from behind and I instantly fell into a fighting stance toward the approaching stalker. When I saw the intruder, I was left powerless. The Pokémon was a slim, blue creature with diamond-shaped markings on its body, a purple mane-like cape, and twin streamer-like tails.

"You've finally arrived," he said in a masculine voice.

That moment, I knew right away who it was. It was one of the three beasts that haunted my dreams; the leader of the pack that commanded Entei and Raikou to taunt me until I found my way inside the cave. It was him, no doubt about it. "Suicune, of the north." I whispered.

"Indeed," Suicune greeted with a nod. "It has been a while, Riolu Aura."

"Why are you here," I questioned him suspiciously.

"I have come to complete my mission," he responded without a hint of fear. "You have been through such much and it is time this journey of yours comes to an end."

I looked toward Cresselia and merely smiled. "He means to take you to the hall," she replied.

My head turned back to Ho-Oh's servant and he nodded.

"Arceus instructed me to escort to the hall of origins should you ever find your way here," he explained. "Get on my back and I will lead the way."

I stood there in bewilderment. This was it; I would finally get to see Arceus. I wanted to jump onto the messenger's back and have him ride me to the legendary god's domain, but my legs felt weighted down and unable to move. Both Pokémon looked at me quizzically before Cresselia began to giggle.

"Nervous, are you," Cresselia smiled. "It's normal, especially since your visiting the creator of the Pokémon world."

I still didn't-couldn't respond. Cresselia moved toward me and lifted my head up. She must've seen the fear in my eyes because her expression became sympathetic.

"What if he doesn't accept me?" I asked.

"Remember the three virtues," Cresselia instructed. "Faith, love, and hope-all will make you strong and give you the power to face your fears."

I felt all the fear drain away from me as I felt the embrace of the reaper of nightmares. She gently let me down and directed me toward Suicune, who made no comments as to what he saw; part of me was relived because I was already embarrassed. I jumped onto his back and gave the word.

"Lead the way, Suicune," I commanded.

He followed my orders and we took off into the unknown darkness that lay ahead of us.


	12. Paradisus

Ho-Oh's champion traveled through the darkness as fast as the northern winds, never stopping or taking a second to breathe. I remained bound onto the legendry's back as he pulsed through the dark atmosphere, but no matter how far we traveled, all that remained was the color of the abyss. I soon forgot which direction was which and eventually lost count as to how long it was that we ran.

_Where exactly are we? _I thought. My mind wanted to question the path Suicune had taken, but for some strange reason my instincts told me to be patient. Suddenly, I felt the wait underneath us vanish. My body jerked upright, but a sense of calmness blew past me as the water-type and I soared into the sky.

"Hang on," Suicune called.

Without waiting for a reply, Suicune dashed higher into the air until we evaporated into aqua-blue mist.

An odd sensation passed through my fur as the legendary Pokémon and I passed through all the levels of purgatory. It was hard to explain the emotion I felt; if I were to describe it, I would say that it was a combination of soothing and relaxation. As we soared higher into the air, I could hear the voices of those who came before me. Everywhere I look, I could see spirits that have come before me form together to create an ongoing whirlwind of remorse and regret. Truly, it was like a resonating elegy of hope and redemption.

"What you see before you is known as the gale road," Suicune explained. "It acts as a pathway between the two dimensions. The pathway was constructed out of the souls that are sent here to this world. In hopes of redeeming themselves, these souls must continue to move in this never-ending cycle until their sentences have come to an end."

As if summoned, seven shades escaped from the storm and traveled beside us as he grew closer into entering the holy land.

_This is the right path, Aura._ I blinked in response. Was I speaking with the past spirits? If so, why did their voices sound so familiar? Could it have been-

"Petalstorm..." I guessed.

_Never give up-have faith in yourself! _"Fireblaze,"

_I'll always be there to back you up._

_ Me too!_

"Sharptooth...Shadowheart..."

_Wherever you go, we will be right beside you._

_ Never forget: we will never depart from one-another._

"Voltclaw and Psychomask?" I questioned myself.

More voices continued to chant my name as Suicune and I traveled upward at full speed. Everyone was cheering me on to make it the other side and enjoy the gift I would receive.

"We are here," Suicune announced.

I looked up and sure enough, we were headed in the direction of the sky.

We stood before a gate that glistened with gold and other fine jewelry, and the inside illuminated with everlasting-light. Standing before us was a large golem with three separate gemstones on each side of its bulky torso; his skin texture was grayish-white, yellow plates hung on its wrists, shoulders, and in the center of the body. Green moss clung to his shoulders and feet, and black patterns moved across his body. As I looked on at the statue in astonishment, Suicune pressed on toward the statue and beckoned me to follow after him. We both were now standing in front of the petrified image and then suddenly the object came to life. Its large body hovered over us and I believed that it would fall on us until it stopped once more. Afterwards, it spoke (telepathically, though).

_"Who is it that wishes to pass through here," the golem spoke flatly._

"Regigigas," Suicune greeted with a nod. "It is I, and I bring with you, Riolu Aura. He wishes to speak with our father."

I walked up and nodded before the legendary Pokémon. All was silent as the golem inspected me. When he had finished, he lifted his body up and retreated away from the gate. Instantly, the doors opened up, revealing a heavenly light that blinded my visions. I looked away until I was able to see once more.

_"Proceed,"_ Regigigas responded.

"It is time, Riolu Aura," Suicune commanded. "Go through this gate and you will meet our father."

I was finally able to see through the light and instantly, my heart exploded with joy. Beyond the gate-beyond the light-I could make out a kingdom that was without impurity. The sky was gold and the clouds were pale silver. A colony of flowers bloomed over the hills and past the mountains, plants packed with fruits and other eating goods fell to the ground and were replaced with more, and every good Pokémon (old and young) strolled through the fields with no sign of anger, fear, sorrow, or guilt flowing through their eyes. It was the Hall of Origins: Arceus' paradise. I thanked the two legendries and passed through the gate.

After I passed through the doors, I discovered that I was transported to an arena, filled with legendary Pokémon, some I did not know. Standing before me was three more legendary Pokémon: the Four Cardinals.

I humbly bowed before them and greeted them: "Mother Mew. Ho-Oh of the seven rainbows. Rayquaza of the sky. Father Arceus-it is an honor to meet you all."

The first to speak was Arceus. He had a horse-like appearance with an unusual long mane and tail, golden hooves, green and red eyes, and a golden cross-wheel attached to its back and abdomen that would change colors periodically.

"Riolu Aura," he spoke strongly for everyone to hear. "It is good to finally meet you after all these years."

"You have heard my prayer," I questioned, remembering my previous words all those years ago.

"Yes," he answered. He commanded me to rise before him and I did so. "Riolu Arua, I have watched you all these years and I must admit that I never expected you to make it this far. When you were born, I witness how you were forced to live the life as a weapon, all the while, begging me to appear before you. Afterwards, you tried your hardest to atone for your previous misdeeds by working hard and all shadow Pokémon the right path toward happiness. If you felt as though I was never there for you, then I am sorry, but I needed to test your faith and see if you were worthy enough."

"Is that why you sent the nightmares?"

"Correct." he answered once more. "I had to give you a reason to begin this journey, as well as test your spirit and worth. As you already know, you have passed your tests and I am happy to let you know that you are forgiven of your crimes and have a place in this world when your time comes."

An uproar of applause erupted inside the arena as all the legendries' clapped their paws in congratulations and cheering my name in acknowledgement. I felt a mixture of happiness and pride course through my marrows as I stood here, being honored by the creator himself. Still...there were a couple of things I was worried about, and I needed Arceus' guidance to help me solve them.

"Arceus," I asked him. "What of my comrades, and the other shadows? I have to show them that there is a place for them in your kingdom."

Arceus nodded in agreement before talking. "What you say is true, but as you know we, legendries', are forbidden to physically appear before the living unless in times of great crisis. Neither I nor my children can help the shadows." I felt as though a reservoir had broken and a pool of anguish had flooded over me. That was, until, Arceus made a sound that resembled a chuckle.

"However, that is why you are here," I looked up in surprise. "Consider this as a reward for your hard work. Before your arrival, he held a meeting deciding what/how to reward you should you arrive. It was decided that you would be the chosen Pokémon to put an end the segregation between the shadows and the originals."

The entire arena let out a huge gasp as the god Pokémon made his statement. Some were surprised, some were shocked, but I was paralyzed with disbelief.

"How can I accomplish such a task," I questioned the legendary. "I already have difficulties having shadows convert to my form of idealism, and only a select few of originals are willing to follow my belief. How can I possibly stop the hatred from spreading between the two groups?"

"You will do it the same way you arrived here," he responded. "With faith and determination."

It sounded cheesy at first, but it was the way Arceus said it that gave me faith in myself. After traveling through the very pits of hell and soaring into heaven, it made me realize that anything is possible. If it wasn't for my friends and my will, I might not have made it this far. I looked up to Arceus and asked another question: "What can I do?"

"We will give you the ability to touch the souls of all those who is not close to you," he replied. Arceus jerked his head toward the other three Pokémon and all three appeared before me. The first one to approach me was the small pink-colored Pokémon with feline features and a long tail.

"Mother Mew," I whispered. She smiled at my blushing cheeks. The female legendary was the first female Pokémon to ever have been created; legends says that after Arceus was born and remade the galaxy, he grew lonely and created a mate to be his companion and partner. With her, the pair had many children who would grow and populate the world.

"Riolu Aura," she began. "In honor of your hard work, dedication, bravery, and inner-strength, I, South Cardinal Mew, mate of Arceus, mother of the legendries, and grandmother of the future generation, grant you the spirit of temperance."

She placed her small hands on my cheeks and kissed the tip of my nose in a motherly way. When she did so, my body was set ablaze in flames of pink and red. Intense pain coursed through my body as the flames continued to pick at my flesh. Biting down my fangs, I endured the ritual until the flames had subsided. I stood before the cardinal Pokémon, who beheld a sympathetic look on her muzzle as she placed a gentle paw on my face.

"Use this power to control the dark thoughts that exists in your enemies, as well as your own." she said. "With it, you bring many Pokémon together and they will learn to co-exist."

She retreated beside her husband and the next to take her spot was a large, green serpent with yellow-ring markings running across his body, rudder-like wings with red tipping's, two large horns, and golden eyes and black pupils. He stood before me with half of his body raised in the air and looked down at me with pride and confidence.

"Rayquaza of the Sky," I whispered. Being one of the three weather trio Pokémon, he and his brothers were created to give life to the planet and save the Pokémon race. During that time, Kyogre and Groudon fought each other in an attempt to gain their father's notice. Enraged by their actions, Rayquaza stopped the two Pokémon and they were punished for their crimes. Afterwards, Rayquaza was rewarded for his actions and chosen to be one of the four cardinals.

"Riolu Aura," he roared. "In honor of your hard work, dedication, bravery, and inner-strength, I, West Cardinal Rayquaza, descendent of Arceus, sibling to Groudon and Kyogre, give you the spirit of courage."

With an ear-splitting roar, lightning appeared over me and struck me down with all its might. I cringed in pain as the current passed through my bones and muscles, showing no remorse or mercy on my body. I fell to my knees unable to get up and smoke flew off my now-cooked fur and flesh.

"Rise up," he ordered. I did so, but my body still ached. "With courage, you will no longer fear anything-not even the traitor will be able to scare you. Use that power to speak your mind without worry and use it fight for your beliefs, no matter the consequences."

He flew away and returned beside Arceus and Mew. The next to come was a large bird-like Pokémon with red feathers, green tipping's, a white underbelly, and gold-yellow tail feathers. He flew toward me and landed directly in front of me.

"Ho-Oh of the seven rainbows,"

He nodded before me and his eyes glowed red. After the planet was created, Arceus created an egg that would go on to be the "light within the darkness", but instead of one, two creatures were made: Ho-Oh and Lugia. Eventually, Ho-Oh was chosen to be the sun, while his sibling, Lugia, was chosen to be the moon; after he was chosen, he presented the world with a rainbow created of seven different colors. And now, it was I, who stood before the sun.

"Riolu Aura," he repeated. "In honor of your hard work, dedication, bravery, and inner-strength, I, East Cardinal Ho-Oh, descendent of Arceus and sibling to Lugia, give you the spirit of justice. May you use this power to guide others to a brighter path; should you strike down another Pokémon, do it, not out of vengeance or hatred, but for the right reason; and should a Pokémon ask for mercy, grant him that wish unless he betrays you a second time."

Holding out his wings, Ho-Oh let out a screech and a large gale storm surrounded me. His feathers of red, orange, yellow, green, blue, indigo, and violet, entered into the fray and danced with the never-ending whirlwind. I suddenly felt dizzy and collapsed onto the floor, with only my arms and paw supporting me. The storm had subsided; I was left alone, with no one but the legendries' eyeing me from afar. I felt weak and helpless as I forced myself to stand and limp before the final Cardinal. The other three legends moved away as I came and stood before the father and creator of the Pokémon race.

_This is it, _I thought with anxiety. I slowly got to my knees and bowed before my spiritual father before he rose to his feet and looked down at me. I could feel his red and green eyes staring down on me as the arena became quiet. Arceus lifted his head high into the air and let out a powerful roar that erupted through the entire kingdom. I was expecting him to kill me right then-and-there but his voice sounded warm, kind, and filled with pride.

"Riolu Aura," he bellowed. "You, by far, are one of the most intriguing, loyal, and noblest Pokémon I have ever had the pleasure of meeting in such a long time. Originally, you were a tool of Giratina, who had only one mission to destroy the world of Pokémon, defile my name and destroy the order of the legends. However, your feelings for that wretched syndicate began to deteriorate and you made the right decision to abandon those horrible teachings and liberate the imprisoned Pokémon; you even managed to convince some of your colleagues to help you in the mutiny.

"Afterwards, you sent the majority of your life attempting to correct your wrongs by saving other shadow-type Pokémon and showing them down the path of redemption and forgiveness. During that time, you have come across many Pokémon who have loathed you because of your breed, as well as Pokémon who see you as their own. You had tried you best to set an example for everyone, and for that, we-the legends and I-are entirely grateful for your actions."

A choir of chanting's exploded through the arena as many legendary Pokémon repeat my name: "Aura! Aura!" they shouted.

The voices soon died down as Arceus released another ear-splitting growl of silence. His multi-color eyes returned to me once he began speaking.

"You have finally redeemed yourself, my child," he emphasized. "Once, you were an advocate of distortion and violence, now you are a servant of light peace. Arise, Riolu Aura." At his command, I did so. "Your mission is not done yet, but we will continue to help you later on when you truly need us."

The original one had summoned an orb of light over his head and everyone, including myself, gasped. I stood very still and prepared myself for the final ritual. Arceus flung the star in my direction and I was engulfed in a blinding sphere.

I was expecting unimaginable pain after I was struck by the light, but instead I felt something different. I could hear the singing voice of pure Pokémon, who had found their way to Arceus. Around me an army of souls danced around my god, chanting and cheering his name. What I saw and felt was something I did not wish to depart from; it was so beautiful and loving that I felt a tear go down my face. Arceus appeared before instantly and I could feel a smile coming toward me.

"Riolu Aura," Arceus whispered strongly. "Because of your deeds, service, loyalty, sense of honor, and above all, your strong will, I present you with the spirit of prudence." A sphere of light appeared before me and I gratefully accepted it. My body began to glow until my fur became white as snow and my turned gold-yellow.

"With this power," Arceus explained. "You will be able to distinguish the difference between good and evil; use this ability to show other Pokémon the error of their ways and how they can redeem themselves. Help the shadow Pokémon realize that there is bright side in their life, and show the original Pokémon that there is no need to fear their brethren."

The blazing light began to fade and re-entered into my flesh. I stood before Arceus and allowed a smile to form on my muzzle. I bowed before my savior in thanks, for I owed him my life; not only did I find peace with myself, but I had found a place in Arceus' love.

"Thank you, Father Arceus," I whispered. "I am unworthy to serve by you."

He chuckled sending me back home. "You are welcome," he said. "And we will meet again, son."


	13. Epiphany

When I awoke, I discovered that I had returned to the cave. It took me a while to find my way out, but eventually I found my way to the entrance. When I stepped out I became speechless as I saw the dazzling reflection of the sun. My mouth gaped open in awe as dawn was ending and morning had just come. It must have been at least a week since I had last seen the sun because I when I saw it, I couldn't stop watching it. Then, I heard a familiar voice awake me from behind.

"Aura!"

I turned around to see a Honchkrow staring at me with wide-eyes. I smiled back toward my companion: "Hello, Matthew."

"You have returned at last," Matthew exclaimed. "I almost feared that you would be lost."

"It's good to be back," I agreed. "I can't believe you actually waited for me."

"That is what friends do for one another," he responded softly. "Besides, it hasn't even been a full day, yet."

I looked at my friend quizzically and he did the same to me.

"Remember: you entered the cave last night and you've returned just now."

Pure shock escaped my throat as I stared at my friend in bewilderment.

"What," I screamed. "I've been gone for half a day?"

"Time and space moves differently in the distorted world than in this world." he explained sheepishly. "I apologize for not saying that sooner."

I shook off the startling information and reminded myself that it didn't matter. All that mattered was that I had returned after a long journey and that I was happy to be home. Quickly forming a plan in my head, I made a decision: I would return home, greet my wife and family, inform them of my adventure, and began doing what I have always done. My times in those three worlds have inspired me to continue working even harder to make my crusade come into fruition. I had the power to show this world that shadow Pokémon are not just weapons or monsters, but living creatures similar to them-we were just a bit different. And with that power, I would save many rogue shadows, including my friends. I owe them at least that much.

"Where shall we go next," Matthew asked me.

I jumped onto his back and he prepared himself for take-off.

"Home," I directed.

In no-time, we were soaring through the air with the wind as our guide and the sky as our domain. During the flight, I told Matthew of my adventures and of my plans to unite the shadows and originals together; Matthew was so astonished by my tale that, twice, did he forget to keep flying. Once I was finished, he couldn't bring himself to speak. After twenty minutes of silence, I asked Matthew a question.

"Matthew," I asked. "This is none of your business, but I was wondering if you would and the others...would be willing to contribute to my cause?"

Matthew said nothing and I believed that would be his respond, but then I saw his head nod.

"Of course," he said at last. "And if you wish, I will search for more Pokémon who may want to assist."

"That would be nice," I smiled.

And so we departed back toward home. Back to where our loved ones were waiting for us and our unseen future.


End file.
